The Fairy of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy
by JadeCross4dancingstars
Summary: Arya Gerasimov has been living in the dark and in fear ever since her twin sister was killed by death eaters as a child. When she finally is able to attend Hogwarts, Arya is pulled into a huge adventure at the school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only that, but she catches the attention of a certain blond Slytherin who cannot seem to ignore her.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; margin-top: 0in; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya! Ashanya! It's time to come in girls!" their mother called./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The late evening sun was just beginning to fall behind the trees, sending out a reddish color through the sky. The two red haired girls who sat on the grass behind their house looked up. They had decided it was time that they enjoyed the last few days of summer before they had to platform 9 3/4 to bid farewell to their two eldest siblings, Aiden and Austen who were already enrolled in Hogwarts in their second and first years./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They were beautiful twins, even though they were far different from the rest of their family. Arya and Ashanya Gerasimov came from a rather large family, both parents having blue eyes and bright red hair... and all their kids having similar features... flaming red hair and blue eyes. The only way they could tell the two sisters apart was the fact that Ashanya kept her hair cut shorter./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Coming!" the two girls shouted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Reaching over, Arya, the younger of the two sisters, grabbed her kitten, Twinkle from the grass and stood up. She reached down and helped pull her sister (Who was older by five minutes) up, who was holding her own kitten, Star./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Are you going to miss Aiden when he leaves?" Arya asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ashanya, even though she was only five minutes older than her twin, was almost like the mother of the two: protecting Arya, giving her advice and being the more mature of the two since Arya was still such a wee little child at heart, even though they were barely seven./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Yeah," she admitted, "Not as much as Austen though."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"While the twins were as alike as two peas in a pod, one of the greatest differences was who was their favorite big sibling. Holly always went for Austen, their motherly, slightly bossy but lovable big brother while Arya on the other hand, practically adored Aiden. If she wasn't with Ashanya, Arya was following Aiden around like a puppy. Of course, no one could blame her for Aiden was said to be one of the most handsome young boys ever, having the brightest blue eyes and fire red hair and some really sharp features. However, the reason Arya loved him so much and practically idolized him was because Aiden was always there to save her from bullies./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Arya and Ashanya were three years old, they began showing signs of something out of the norm so they were taken to Hogwarts. They spent a good part of that year there, bonding with all the staff and the professors. They even began to be called the little mascots of Hogwarts. During their time there though, Arya had gotten lost and had been found by a few kids who found it funny that a three year old little girl was wandering about. Aiden had come to her rescue and from then on, he was her favorite big sibling./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Austen's great," Arya admitted before something caught her eye./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Far off in the distance, she caught sight of what appeared to be a man, but he looked so dark and evil, he couldn't have been a man. His hair was black, his face twisted... he looked like a snake for his tongue kept sticking out like a snake./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ashanya who..." Arya started./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Before either girl could process what was happening, the front door of their house flew open and their parents, Austen and Aiden burst out. Asher was right behind with all the rest of their siblings crowding to see./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Girls get back!" Mr. Jones yelled, running towards the girls with his wife close behind./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ashanya and Arya began running towards the house./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Aiden, Austen, protect the girls!" Mrs. Jones yelled. "Asher, keep the kids inside."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Grudgedly, Asher held his younger siblings inside while Aiden and Austen rushed down the stairs towards the twins./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Stay away from them!" Mr. Jones yelled, bringing out his wand./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The stranger just grinned evilly and raised his own, "Oh I'm just after one... to implement a little pain."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion. Austen and Aiden were in mid stride, rushing at full speed with their wands in their hands, rushing to get to their twin sisters. Their mom and dad had skidded to a stop and held up their wands, about to fire protonas charms but the stranger flicked his wand with his hand./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Avra Kadavra!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The green light sped from his wand and went straight for a particular red haired little girl who was running alongside her best friend... her twin sister.../span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya didn't know what happened but the next minute she was on the ground, having tripped. Looking up, she saw Aiden rush to her and help her up, hugging her close to him. She saw her parents chase off the stranger who seemed to disappear in a puff of black smoke... and Austen... was kneeling on the ground, his shoulders shaking. Arya already knew what had happened... she didn't need to ask./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ashanya!"/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya! Time for breakfast dear!" her mother called from downstairs./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled over in bed. In the bedroom that she had to herself. Being the only girl in the family since Ashanya's death, she was the only one who didn't have to share a room. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Sitting up, Arya grabbed her brush and began to brush her red hair, yawning deeply. Twinkle came over and curled up on her lap happily, looking up at her owner. Twinkle was a pure grey cat with almost downy hair and big green eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Morning," the girl yawned./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She quickly changed into a bright, springy outfit, pink slim jeans with matching pink nail polish and pink earrings. She then grabbed a light creamy satin blouse with matching flats and hurried downstairs./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When she arrived in the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to find that all her other siblings were already awake and at the kitchen table, except Asher./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"It had been five years since Arya's twin sister Ashanya was murdered in cold blood by a death eater. Since then, the large Gerasimov family had lived in hiding in a country cabin out in the mountains. Arya absolutely loved it, especially since she was allowed to have her own horse and their number of pets (namely cats and owls) was never limited./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Sitting at the head of the table, where their father usually sat was Aiden. Aiden had just recently turned fifteen and was going into his fourth year at Hogwarts. His red hair was spiked up and his blue eyes were unusually blue that morning. He was fair skinned, like all the Gerasimov kids which helped set off his red hair and blue eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Aiden of course, had only gotten more handsome over the years and Austen would come home with all kinds of stories about how girls at Hogwarts were practically swooning over Aiden, though the boy had shown no interest in girls. This personally made Arya happy, since she and Aiden had gotten even closer since Ashanya died and Arya felt better knowing that there wasn't another girl in Aiden's life... at least not yet./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Austen had rounded out into quite a handsome boy of fourteen, going into his fourth year at Hogwarts. His eyes had turned out to be more of a grey than a blue like their father's but he had the full, perfectly shaped lips like their mother, high cheekbones and creamy skin. Of course he inherited the red hair./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Good morning," Arya yawned, sitting down next to Axel and Aaron./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Morning," her mom chirped, handing her a plate of eggs and bacon, "Eat up. It's a big day!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya was halfway into her first piece of bacon when she registered what her mom said, "What do you mean?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She looked at all her siblings to see that Aiden and Austen were trying to not make eye contact with her, but smiling to themselves. Alex and Aaron were grinning ridiculously and all the others were watching Arya constantly./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What did I do?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh you didn't do anything wrong Arya!" Aiden chirped, leaning forward and sliding an envelope towards her, "This arrived by owl mail this morning."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya slowly peered at the letter and nearly jumped out of her chair when she recognized the handwriting. After Ashanya was killed, Arya was sent to Hogwarts to stay with her 'other family', better known as the professors at Hogwarts. That way they were able to keep a close eye on the girl, in case the death eater wanted to kill Arya as well but also because they had discovered something about Arya that no one had before... Arya wasn't going to be a witch or wizard like the rest of her family... she was a fairy./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Fairies went extinct almost twenty years prior during Voldemort's reign. He sought to destroy them because they were the witch and wizard's greatest allies. they were twice as strong, ten times more cunning and a thousand times more powerful than any witch or wizard... this was because they had special powers. The only fairies that anyone knew the name of were: Garret, Paulson and Thompson, having the powers of gravity, lightning and fire. When Arya was brought to Hogwarts for her safety after Holly's death, Snape was assigned to make sure that no one was tempering with Arya's brain or her heart./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Snape soon discovered that the girl had elemental powers... but not just one like all the others fairies... but all the elemental powers! No one knew how she was a fairy for it wasn't a genetic thing but Dumbledore knew right away that Arya was destined to be great.Â /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""It's my acceptance letter!" Arya hooted, "I'm going to go to Hogwarts!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya! Don't forget Twinkle!" Aiden called./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sprinted from her room, across the hall to the small empty room that she and her siblings use as a TV room. There, she found what she was looking for. Her, Axel, Alex, Anthony and Aaron's cats were all sitting comfortably on the window sill, looking out happily at the warm sunshine./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Twinkle," Arya called to her grey cat, "Time to go! We have to go to Diagon Alley!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Twinkle obediently hurried to Arya and the girl scooped him up. Rushing back to her room, she allowed Twinkle to climb into her peach pink backpack. Arya quickly finished changing, pulling on a peach dress that came to her ankles in the front and slightly longer in the back with strap sleeves and a brown belt. Over that she pulled on a blue jean jacket and cream colored flats./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She quickly grabbed her traveling backpack which held all the clothes she would use on her free days and her pajamas. Aiden had run Arya through all the things she needed to know about packing and traveling to Hogwarts. he suggested Arya use her black backpack with all the adorable pink embroidery flowers for all the things she would need other than the stuff she would find in Diagon Alley. he then had Arya leave her pink backpack free to carry Twinkle and to fill with all her little accessories. The larger accessories were easier to carry like her cauldron. Since Arya had Twinkle, she didn't have to worry about getting a new pet in Diagon Alley./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Rushing down the stairs, she almost collided with Axel and Anthony/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh sorry," Arya excused, placing her bags on the ground to give the two a farewell hug, "I'm going to miss you two."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Axel gave her a tearful hug before Anthony gave her one as well, but didn't say anything./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I can still write you know," Arya pointed out, causing Anthony to smile at her. "I'll tell you two everything that happens while I'm gone!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""We'll do that," Axel told her. "And we'll have Balthazar do all the mail carrying."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya grinned. Balthazar was technically her owl. After Aiden and Austen returned from Diagon Alley with two owls, their barn was soon full of baby owls all over the place. Of course, their parents couldn't get rid of them if they wanted to avoid the broken hearts of their kids. Balthazar was a jet black owl and wasn't exactly fast, but he could fly much longer and further than all the others./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You do that."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ready to go Arya?" Aiden called from the front door./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""We're ready to go," Austen announced, picking up his orange cat Sam from the window sill and putting him in his bag. he then hurried out onto the front porch to put his owl, Roger, into his cage. Asher grudgedly picked up his mix match colored cat Jewels and shoved her into his backpack before heading off to find his owl Firestorm./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The Gerasimov family had made it a rule that you couldn't take three animals to Hogwarts from home. You could take one pet from home, then get a second pet from Diagon Alley if you wanted. In that case, Arya wasn't allowed to take Balthazar not only because he was the best mail carrier but also because she wanted to get a pet from Diagon Alley as well. Saying her farewells to Balthazar, Arya headed to the car that was sitting at the end of the drive./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Austen was carefully putting his white owl's cage into the back of the care while Asher just left his brown owl's cage near the back. Aiden grabbed Firestorm's cage and his own which held his armadillo, Bunji. Aiden reached out and took Arya's bags for her and placed them in the back while Arya climbed into the car next to Austen./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Asher pushed past the two and took the back seat to himself while Aiden climbed in the front seat next to their dad. Then they were off./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"About an hour later, Austen gently woke Arya from her nap to reveal that they had arrived in Diagon Alley. Saying their farewells to their dad, they headed off into the Leaky Cauldron before going into Diagon Alley./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya had been to the alley before in her childhood but not recently. She felt like a kid in a candy store as she headed through the stores with her siblings. Soon she got her robes, her cauldron and all the little things she needed. Then, she was off to the wand store./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Listen Arya," Aiden told her, "Asher and Austen are off to get some potion stuff down the alley. I'm going across the street to get your pet. I'll meet you outside the potion shop okay?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded and headed indoors. The moment she entered, Ollivander considered the girl a moment before smiling./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well if it isnt Arya Gerasimov, the last fairy!" he remarked, hurrying over. "Never though I would see you here! You know fairies don't need wands but it never hurts to have one on hand."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya puzzled over this as he went searching for few wand options. After trying two that didn't work, Arya spoke up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Excuse me, what do you mean that fairies don't need wands?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ollivander grinned knowingly, "You know how you are able to control the elements? And not just one but all of them? How you can light a candle with your finger or make the water in your cup move? Well no wizard or witch can do that, but you can also conjure spells, charms and jinxes without a wand! A popular spell is Expeliamus but witches and wizards can only do it with a wand. You my dear, don't need a wand to do that!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As Ollivander headed off to get another wand, Arya decided to try it out. She considered the man as he headed back with another wand and quickly pointed out him, "Expelliamus!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Right away, the box shot from Ollivander's hand and landed right in Arya's open palm. The man grinned and clapped his hand while Arya stared in wonder./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Excellent Miss!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Five minutes later, after Ollivander asked her to try a few other spells like Stupify, Confundus, Reparo and Leviosa, Arya headed out with her wand./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"she stopped on the front steps of the shop to slip her wand into her pink bag and she checked to make sure Twinkle was alright. Deciding it was getting crowded in there for the cat, she allowed her out and held the cat in her arms./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya headed down the alley, in search of the potion shop when she collided with someone. The books in her bag went spilling all over the place and she dropped Twinkle who let out a squeal. Arya cringed as her knee struck the cobblestones and probably scraped./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm sorry," Arya apologized, slowly standing up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As she climbed to her feet, she lifted her eyes and came face to face with a pair of icy grey eyes. The boy before her looked to be about a year or two older than her and taking in the fact that his robes were green, she guessed that this wasn't his first year at Hogwarts. His platinum blond hair was pushed back and honestly, he wasn't bad looking./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Are you a Weasley?" the boy asked without bothering to introduce himself. "I don't remember any Weasley's having blue eyes and being so pretty."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"For a second, Arya felt flattered at his description of her being pretty, but realized that he must have thought her to be related to someone and she didn't like how he spat the name, "No... my name is Arya Gerasimov."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she stuck out her and to shake his. The boy looked at her hand in surprise, then back at her smiling, pretty face in perplexity. Arya didn't know what had him confused but finally he reached out and shook her hand./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm Draco... Draco Malfoy."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, "Cool name."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"This seemed to only confuse Draco even more to the point where he was staring at the girl. Arya didn't seem to notice and began to pick up her things. She carefully scooped Twinkle up and held her close./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco, who's this?' a voice asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The two looked up to see two boys heading in Draco's direction, both of them looking a little on the heavy side./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm Arya," the girl said, holding her hand out to the two boys./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Instead of the two shaking her hand, they just stared at her in perplexity but the also looked confused as to why she was being so polite./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco introduced, "This is Arya Gerasimov."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""The girl who doesn't watch where she is going and who is going to get in deep with her brother if she doesn't hurry," Arya finished. "I've got to go. Nice meeting you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she hurried off after giving the three boys a wave which they all returned./span/p 


	3. Chapter 4

p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; margin-top: 0in; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You feeling better Ginny?" Arya inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny smiled from her position on the hospital bed, "Yes, thank you Arya."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"the girl sat down on the end of Ginny's bed and handed her a chocolate frog, "Harry asked me to give you this."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny smiled as she took it and blushed, "How is he?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Better. still bed ridden," Arya replied. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked at Ginny and saw that the girl was smiling to herself. Smirking, Arya sat back./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So, it must have been cool having Harry save you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny glanced at Arya and smiled, "Sadly I don't remember any of it cuz I was unconscious."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""How has it been... with Harry?" Arya asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl sighed, "Hard. Some times I think he likes me back and other times it doesn't seem like it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, "That's when it's tough. Just hang in there. Harry is worth fighting for."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""He is that," Ginny whispered. "What about you? Have you found a guy you like?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shrugged, "Theres a bunch of guys I like... as friends... nothing more. I honestly don't know if I care for someone as much as you love Harry... honestly I've never felt I so I don't know what it is like."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny smiled, "It's wonderful! It's painful at times but most of the time it feels good. You feel happy whenever you're around him... sad when he's not around. You worry about him no matter what, fall asleep thinking of him."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You're definitely in love," Arya whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Sh," Ginny hissed, "Don't let Harry hear!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smirked and Ginny's eyes grew wide, "Don't even think of telling him!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I wont," Arya promised./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"YEAR 3/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hey Arya," Luna greeted. "Where are you off to?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They had just recently started their third year but Arya had spent all summer at Hogwarts, helping the professors start for the next year and to practice her powers with Minerva and Dumbledore. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked up from where she was trying to walk down the hallway, a knapsack on her back that carried her medical stuff, a pile of books she needed for her classes and a box that carried little nicknacks that Fred and George had bestowed upon her as a welcome to third year gift./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh I have to drop by Professor Dumbledore's to talk about fire use. Then I'm off to potions with the trio."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Luna nodded, "Well I'm off to herbology."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Say hi to neville for me!" Arya called as her best friend scurried off./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya soon came upon the stairs but found it incredibly difficult. She was angry that she didn't know how many steps there were so she was fated to trip. Reaching the bottom, she didn't know she had reached the bottom and she tumbled forward, dropping everything./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She landed on her hands and knees, her bag slamming into her back hard. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh ow," she groaned, slowly getting up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"A hand reached out to help her and she took it, "Thanks."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When she was pulled up, she was surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there. It had been all summer since she had seen him and he had changed... not a lot but his hair wasn't slicked back as much and he actually looked handsome./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well if it isnt the school's own little healer," Draco said in a rather kind tone./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He reached down and began to pick up the girl's books. Arya scooped Fred and George's gifts back into the box and picked it up. Draco held out the books to her and Arya was about to take them when he stopped./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hey you're carrying enough. I'll help."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Keeping the pile of books in his arms, he walked with Arya. The girl felt strangely nervous around him. Draco was never this nice and it had been two years since he had owl written her. Now, he was carrying her books for her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So you stayed here all summer? that's gotta stink."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shook her head, "not nearly. Most of the time I had free time to work with the professors on my talents."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""How is it going?" Draco inquired, immediately intrigued./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Okay," Arya admitted, "I'm still having trouble with the pure."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""The pure?" Draco inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, "it's a spell that only faerie's can cast. It's when the soul of the faerie and the soul of his or her loved one combine and protect everyone around them... I thought it would be the soul of one of my brothers or my parents. No such luck."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Maybe it has to be your soulmate," Draco suggested/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Maybe so."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When they reached the classroom, Arya took her books from Draco and thanked him, earning a smirk in return. Draco sauntered over to sit next to Goyle while Arya plopped down next to Luna./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Right everyone," Slughorn called. "We're going to be working on creating the love potion today."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Luna and Arya began getting the necessities out and stood up, preparing their cauldrons. Just then, Arya heard a whisper and turned to see Draco trying to get her attention./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco quickly fold up a paper bird and make it fly in her direction./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She knew that the bird was a letter folded up so when it landed on her cauldron, she unfolded it and read it. It was a picture of Arya making a potion and as it began to move, she saw that as the drawing her poured stuff into the cauldron, Draco's face appeared in the water./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She rolled her eyes, knowing that Draco was implying that when she made the potion, she would think of him. She looked at Draco to see him grinning at her with a smirk and she huffed. Grabbing a pencil, she drew on the picture before sending it back to Draco./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She watched Draco open it and smirked when she saw his eyes widen. She had changed the picture so that when Draco's face appeared in the cauldron, she would pour something else in the pot and it would explode. That's what you get for trying to flirt with her Malfoy!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Good to have you back guys!" Arya chirped to Fred and George./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Fred grabbed the girl by the waist and hauled her onto George's back. Trying to not drop her bear book, Arya looped one arm around George's neck and clutched her bag with the other./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Glad to see you little one," George remarked, trotting towards the others with Arya on his back./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Heads up brother," Fred whispered. "Malfoy on the loose."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The twins looked over at Draco to see that the boy was watching them out of the corner of his eye, a glare on his face. Fred and George exchanged looks. They weren't stupid but they had noticed that Draco would look infuriated whenever they played around with Arya./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"George set Arya down and ruffled her red hair before the girl trotted over to Luna and Ginny./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""If you were older, I would say that Fred and George had a crush on you," Ron suggested./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! They're like big brothers! why are you always assuming things like that Ron?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because he's in love!" Ginny whispered, earning a snicker from Luna and Harry./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya chuckled, trying to hide her grin behind her mouth as Ron looked at them in puzzlement. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Psst Arya," Ginny whispered in her ear, "Don't look now, but Malfoy is staring."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya waited a few seconds before looking over in Draco's direction. He was standing near the front of the group, chewing on an apple while looking directly at her. She didn't understand the look on his face. It wasn't content, happy, angry or sad... it was just blank but he wouldn't stop staring at her. Arya ducked her head away and looked at Ginny./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What is his deal?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny grinned and at once Hermione answered, "Because he's not the only one."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya cocked her head in puzzlement and Hermione pointed around. Sure enough, there were at least four other boys Arya's age or older who were looking at her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Do I have something on my face?" Arya whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny chuckled, "No Arya. They're looking at you because you've changed over the summer. Your hair is more auburn, your face is adorable with those freckles but you've also gotten older... and prettier."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya ducked her head, "No I haven't."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"the two girls nodded, "Yeah you have," Hermione whispered. "Even Ron and Harry pointed it out when we arrived. Face it Arya, you're the school beauty at least for our year."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Luckily, Hagrid approached and began the class so Arya got her mind off of the many eyes watching her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Now this is buckbeak," Hagrid explained. "He's a temperamental fella. Who would like to say hello first?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Everyone stepped back and Arya noticed that she and Harry hadn't moved./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Harry, Arya, which of you two would like to go first?" Hagrid inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry looked to Arya in fright. He didn't want to go first, "Ladies first."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes and playfully socked him, "Oh you're going to pay for that!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Sighing, the girl stepped forward, ignoring everyone else who was whispering to themselves. She approached Buckbeak slowly./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Now bow," Hagrid instructed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya was just about to bow when Buckbeak snorted. Everyone froze. The beast walked over to Arya and standing barely five inches away from her, he lowered down and bowed incredibly low to her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"There were gasps in the crowd and Hagrid chuckled, "Well what do you know!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Buckbeak didn't rise until Arya approached him and touched his head. The griffin looked at her and nuzzled his huge head into her chest, making her chuckle./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Harry," Hermione whispered. "Malfoy alert."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry looked over to see that Malfoy was watching Arya and Buckbeak with a bright smile on his face and adoration in his eyes. Harry and Ron had made a pact with all the boys they knew to keep an eye on Malfoy. They had all noticed how Malfoy had liked Arya in the first year and after the potions class the day before, they had banded together to make sure Malfoy didn't try anything with their little fairy, which they had now decided to call Arya./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Can I go now Hagrid?" harry inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya stepped back and Harry stepped forward. While Harry was doing his thing, Luna literally jumped on Arya./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What did you do!? A griffin never bows to someone unless they bow first!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""he must have sensed who she was," Hermione suggested. "He must have gotten a vibe that she was a faerie and he wanted to be respectful."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Respectful my foot," Ron muttered. "That was bloody brilliant."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled at her friends as Ron hugged her. She didn't know why Ron was hugging her but she did notice Draco glaring at the Weasley out of the corner of her eye. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Soon, Arya was so busy talking with Luna that she didn't notice what had happened until Buckbeak was standing before her. Everyone else backed away but Arya shushed them./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""It's okay."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Buckbeak leant down and brushed the girl's hair with his beak and she chuckled./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry beamed at her, "he likes you! Do you have that affect on everyone?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, knowing he was referring to animals but Draco didn't think so. Storming over, he pushed Harry aside as far from Arya as he could./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You're not such a dangerous beast are you?" Draco said, looking at Buckbeak./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco," Hagrid warned, "DOnt forget to bow!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco ignored him and approached Arya and Buckbeak. he wasn't intending on doing anything to Arya but he wanted to prove that Buckbeak wasn't almighty, and also to get Potter as far from Arya as he could./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Buckbeak growled and pushed Arya away from Draco./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco no," Arya warned but it was too late./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Buckbeak reared and struck Draco in the arm with his hoof. Hagrid rushed to Draco and Arya calmed Buckbeak down./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""it's okay boy," she whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya," Hagrid said, lifting Draco up, "You should come with me to the medical bay. You'll probably be needed."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded as Hagrid called recess. She spied Draco looking at her from Hagrid's arms but she glared at him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya was with Luna in the Gryffindor's common room. They were all watching Harry and Ron who were battling against each other in Wizard's Chess. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ooh that was a bad move Harry," Arya whispered, earning a nod from Luna./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Just then, there was a knock at the door and Professor Dumbledore entered, causing everyone to fall silent./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ah there you are Arya," Dumbledore greeted, "I need your help."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya got up from her spot on the floor, "What is wrong professor?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I know you and Draco are not exactly friends but he will not let Madam Pomfrey help and he won't fall asleep. Madam Pomfrey is at her wits end and asked if you might come and try to calm the boy down."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya closed her eyes and sighed, not wanting to roll her eyes in front of Dumbledore. Sighing, she nodded, "Okay."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Everyone groaned, upset that they were losing Arya's company to Draco. What was worse, none of the boys could go and make sure Draco behaved himself. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Wish me luck," Arya groaned to Fred and George./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""If he gets annoying," Fred said./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Wallop him," George added. "You have our permission."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and nodded, "Will do."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"A few minutes later Arya entered the medical bay to see Madam Pomfrey rushing about./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh Arya, thank goodness you're here!" she cried. "That boy is a nuisance and he cannot leave till I change his dressings but he wont let me! I couldn't call any of his friends down because besides prefects, only you are allowed to come down here at this hour. Can you try to change his dressings?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded and headed over to the curtained off area where Draco sat./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco considered the boy who was glaring into space. He looked a fright. His hair wasn't as slick as usual and his arm in a sling and bandaged up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Crossing her arms, Arya leant against the wall while Draco noticed her presence. He smiled but Arya glared./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Seriously?" she snapped. "Cant you be a decent human being for five seconds and let someone change your dressings? You're worse than my baby brother!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco smirked as the girl sat down next to his bed and began gathering cleaning material and bandages, "It's not my fault that Pomfrey is obnoxious."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya snorted, "Guess who rubbed it off on her?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm not obnoxious," Draco objected./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes and sat her bag down on the table next to the bed, "Well try to at least be decent while I change your bandages."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Standing up, ignoring Draco's smirks, she removed his sling and grabbed his wounded arm. Of course he didn't even flinch when she squeezed and she knew it wasn't that bad. Removing the bandages, she saw that all those bandages and the sling were barely necessary./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Grabbing a warm cloth she began to clean it while humming to herself. She didn't notice Draco's eyes watching her... never leaving her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What's that song?" he inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked up, having almost forgotten he was there, "Oh a song my brothers taught me when I was little. They would sing it to me when I was scared."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm sure you sing better than they did," Draco remarked smugly./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya snorted, "Not really. My singing is pretty lame."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she began bandage the wound./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well you make up for it in your looks," Draco remarked, flashing the girl a smirk./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"That smirk was different from his 'I told you so' kind of smirks and Arya didn't understand it but she shrugged it off and began to fix his sling. She sat back and began to grab her things when Draco spoke up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Can I ask you something?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shrugged./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Why do you never respond when people flirt with you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya stopped, a handful of books in her hand, "What are you talking about?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Whenever a guy flirts with you, it goes clear over your head. You act like it didn't even happen," Draco explained, frustration evident in his voice./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well for one thing," Arya pointed out. "no one has ever flirted with me and for another, I don't even know what it is."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco's mouth almost dropped open and his eyebrows shot up, "You don't know what it is?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded. Draco pursed his lips, trying to think of a way to explain flirting to her and realized, he didnt have a good description. Suddenly his eyes fell on a book she carried. PRIDE AND PREJUDICE. he was instantly glad that his parents had made him read it./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Your book. When Mr. Wickham was alone with Elizabeth and kinda left her stunned," Draco explained, earning a nod from Arya, "That is flirting."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya thought a moment, trying to remember the part and then it registered, "Then I suppose flirting is a bad thing because Mr. Wickham did it but didn't really mean it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco almost choked on his own words, stunned, "What makes you think that?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because apparently it's what all the bad guys do," Arya said. "Thanks for the warning."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she got up and trotted off to class, leaving a stunned Draco. He could faintly hear her talking to herself as she left./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""If someone ever flirts with you... he's a bad guy... good to know."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco facepalmed and groaned, "Oh way to go Malfoy! Just peachy! Now she'll think you're a bad guy!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Draco was let out, the first idea that popped into his head was to find Arya. Of course, the usual thing he would do was go and locate Crabb and Goyle but for some reason he couldn't get the conversation he had with the girl out of his head. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Heading through the whole of hogwarts, he had to ask Luna where the girl had gone before he finally found her in the abandoned girl's bathroom where Moaning Myrtle resided. When he found her, he hid in the shadows for he saw that all the hogwarts ghosts were in the bathroom, all talking to Arya./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl was wearing a rather cute outfit and was sitting on one of the bathroom sinks, listening to the ghosts chatter. Moaning Myrtle was sitting beside her and they were talking about who knows what./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Have you managed to master fire use?" Sir Nicolas asked of the girl./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shrugged, "Mostly. I almost set Luna's bed on fire the other night so I would say it's not perfected."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The ghosts all chuckled at the idea of Luna getting scared out of her life from her bed burning./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What's on your mind lass?" Helena Ravenclaw asked. "I can tell something is troubling you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sighed, "I was just alerted to the definition of flirting."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"All at once, Helena and Myrtle squealed with excitement which only caused Arya to roll her eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Who is the lucky guy?" Helena inquired. "Did you return it? DO you like him back?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Woah pull it back a ways," Peeves remarked. "She just said she found out the definition."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Please explain my dear," Nicolas inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sighed and fiddled with her jean shorts, "I was called into the medical bay to help Draco Malfoy... and he asked why I never returned any man's flirting and when I told him I didn't know what it was, he described it for me."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""How did he describe it?" Myrtle inquired, skeptically./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""He used a description from Pride and Prejudice."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh that is a bad example," Helena sighed. "Sweetie, sometimes flirting isnt a bad thing. Flirting doesn't mean that the person is a bad person. Flirting is a way of showing your attraction to someone by openly expressing what he or she likes about the other."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, "I think I'm getting it..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So Malfoy thinks that a lot of guys flirt with you?" Peeves inquired. "Have you noticed anything?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shook her head, "I mean... Harry and Ron say I look pretty sometimes... but that's about it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Nicolas nodded and patted the girl on the shoulder, "You'll know when you see it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What should I do if someone does try to flirt with me?" the girl pushed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco felt his heart stop. What were the ghosts going to tell her?/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I would suggest that if you don't like the person, ignore the flirtations or tell him to buzz off," Helena suggested. "If you don't mind him but do not return his attraction, act like he wasn't flirting but just complimenting you... but if you like the person..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Play hard to get," Myrtle suggested. "If the boy really likes you, he'll find a way to get to you even if you are trying to be stubborn."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled but Draco cringed. Arya was already known as being a very determined and stubborn person. If she was going to play hard to get, it would be impossible for him to even get a word in!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Thanks for the advice everyone," the girl said, getting up. "I should head to Boggart class now."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"LATER/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco couldn't help it. He couldn't exactly help in the class but he could watch. He saw Arya standing with Hermione and Luna, chatting happily and it annoyed him. Why must those disgusting Gryffindors surround her all the time?/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Now, our lesson today will be on fighting against Boggarts," Professor Lupin explained. "We will practice the redikkulus spell on a boggart."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The kids all got into a line to see who would go first, meaning that Neville was going to be first. Arya found herself squashed between Luna and Ron. When Ron went, Arya shivered at the sight of the horrible spider./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Finally it was her turn and the boggart paused a moment before changing... into Arya. Arya's eyes widened but then she realized that it wasn't her... it was Ashanya! It was when they were little... Ashanya was crying and she had a knife sticking through her chest./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya!" Professor Lupin cried, rushing forward. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The boggart changed to a full moon and Lupin performed the spell. When they turned to look at Arya, she was frozen, tears streaming down her face and her eyes wide./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Are you alright my dear?" Lupin asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya slowly nodded but everyone knew she wasn't, "Can I be excused?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Lupin nodded and Arya wasted no time in sprinting from the class. Draco watched her go in puzzlement. He looked back at the boggart which was now locked in the cabinet again... who was that girl? Why did it scare Arya so much?/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"After class, Draco was heading back to the Slytherin Common room when he noticed a small figure sitting against the wall in the dark, crying./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco approached and could tell from the red hair that it was Arya./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What happened back there?" he asked, crouching down in front of her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya lifted her eyes and Draco swallowed. She looked so beautiful when she was crying but it hurt his heart to see her crying./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""My twin sister Ashanya," Arya replied. "She was killed by a death eater when we were little...It looked so real Draco..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco nodded, understanding the horror of seeing something that horrible happen all over again. Sitting down next to the girl, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""It's alright. We all have our fears."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sniffled and dried her eyes. She smiled at the boy, "Thanks Draco. I'm sorry if I've upset your day."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I was a rotten friend to you the past few years. Its the least I can do."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled but then looked at her wrist watch, "I have to go to divination. See you later."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she leant over and planted a soft kiss on Draco's cheek before standing up and heading off briskly. Draco sat there a moment in the spot, completely frozen. Arya Gerasimov had kissed him!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""DRACO!" Pansy's voice screeched. "COME ON!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"ya was heading down the hallway on her way back to her dorm when she was stopped by Dumbledore. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I think you might want to come with me my dear," the headmaster said. "The sorting hat wishes to speak with you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When they arrived in his office, Arya spoke her mind, "but the sorting hat never asks to talk to anyone."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Dumbledore nodded, "It seems this time it's important."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl approached where the sorting hat was sitting and picked it up. she rested the hat on her head and at once it began to talk./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ah, Arya Gerasimov. Long time no see,"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What is it that you want of me Mr. Hat?" she asked, sitting down./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Dumbledore mentioned that you are conflicted about many things. For the past year and a half your mind has been torn in several directions. What is troubling you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"What neither Arya, Dumbledore nor the hat knew was that Draco Malfoy had just had an encounter with Hermione during which the girl had punched him. Crabb and Goyle were running ahead of him when they passed the office. the door was slightly ajar and it caught Draco's curious attention./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Creeping to the door, he peered in to see Arya sitting on a couch with the sorting hat on her head. They were obviously in a deep conversation for Arya's eyebrows were furrowed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""If you know everything that is happening in hogwarts right now, then how come you don't know what is wrong with me?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""There is nothing wrong with you child," the hat replied. "You are just conflicted. Why is that? What is on your mind?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sighed and fidgeted with her skirt. Draco swallowed. Since Boggart class last year, Draco had tried numerous times to flirt with her but she either didn't catch on or some Gryffindor stole the girl away. it was incredibly difficult for Draco to be near her because the twins, Harry, Ron and Seamus were on the defense. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""It's just... I like this certain boy... but I don't know if he likes me back... and I don't know that liking him is the best thing for either of us," Arya admitted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco felt his heart drop. She liked someone else.../span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The hat chuckled softly, "My dear Arya. You can put your mind at rest for the boy you like likes you back."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Great! Draco thought; that minimizes the possibilities to about twenty boys from the whole school. SO NOT HELPFUL!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya furrowed her brow, "How do you know that?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because when I sorted him into his house, I read his future. I know everyone's future. When I read his future, I saw you in it... I saw all the times he would feel his love for you..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But that doesn't necessarily mean he likes me right now does it?" Arya inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Not necessarily," The hat agreed. "What you need to do now is be patient, let time tell."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But I'm not sure that loving him is the best thing," Arya started but the hat interrupted her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Believe me, it's exactly what both of you need."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sighed and nodded, "Very well. Thank you Mr. Hat."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she removed the hat and returned it to his post./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" Draco scurried from the door just before Arya headed out. He needed to know... he needed to know who it was that Arya liked. That way he could try to get between her and him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Later, Draco found his way into the medical bay. he had made an excuse to Crabb and Goyle so they wouldn't follow him. He headed into the room to find that Arya was alone, cleaning the room up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hey there," she greeted, "What happened this time?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Sore jaw," Draco replied./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya led him over to a bed and had him sit down on the edge. she sat down beside him and touched his jaw, inspecting the bruise, "It's just a bruise. It will be gone within two days. Who started the fight?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Not me," Draco said but Arya rolled her eyes. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well then who finished it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Draco didn't reply, Arya knew that he had started it but he hadn't finished it. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What was it about anyway?" she asked, rolling up a few bandages that were lying on the table./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Granger was mad because Buckbeak is going to be executed and she decided to blame me," Draco replied./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya dropped the box she was holding and it clattered to the ground, "Buckbeak is going to be executed?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco felt himself internally smack himself for the fear and horror in her face was evident, "Yeah... today. Probably already done by now."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sank down to the bed and buried her face in her hands, "No, no, no... they can't do that! He didn't mean to hurt you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""THat's not what my father thought," Draco remarked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's head snapped up, "Your father? How did your father hear about this?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I told him," Draco replied without thinking./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"At once, Arya's face went red, "You ratted to your father because you got a scratch!? What were you thinking?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""The beast was dangerous," Draco objected./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""HE WAS PROTECTING ME!" Arya shouted. "The reason he hurt you was because he thought you were going to hurt me! He was defending me!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco felt his mouth go dry and he stared, "Wha... what?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""He was just trying to protect me!" Arya cried. "And you ratted out to your dad!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I had no idea!" Draco retorted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's face was red with fury. "But you don't have to go cry to your father every time something doesn't go your way! Harry didn't go whine to his parents when he got bitten by the Basalisk!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""That's because Potter doesn't have parents," Draco muttered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He had no idea where it came from but his cheek, the bruised one, was suddenly stinging from where Arya had slapped him had on the face./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You're wicked," she hissed. "You're wicked, arrogant, proud and self serving ferret! You have no idea what it feels like to lose someone that close to you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Before Draco could even speak, Arya had stormed off, leaving the upset box on the ground before him. Bending down, Draco began to pick up the items until one thing caught his eye. It was a picture in a frame. Picking it up, he realized that it was of Arya and her sister Ashanya with all her siblings and parents... when they were little. Arya looked so happy with her curly hair all over the place and Ashanya's straight hair perfectly pulled back... they looked so happy.../span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya was right. He had no idea what it felt like to lose a loved one like that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ronald Weasley!" Professor Mcgonagal called./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The red haired boy climbed up the stairs and Arya watched him. So he's a Weasley. She saw why the boy, Draco had thought she was one because she had run into Fred and George Weasley on the train and all of them had red hair. Easy misunderstanding./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Gryffindor!" Arya jumped. she had zoned out! Now there were only a few students left./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Luna Lovegood."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"A blond haired girl stepped up and sat down the stool. Minerva set the hat on her head and at once it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled. Luna looked like a nice person. Honestly, she had no idea which house she would end up in. Aiden was in Gryffindor and Austen was in Hufflepuff. Asher, who had started a year early was in Slytherin so there was a chance she could end up anywhere./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya Gerasimov!" minerva called./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl slowly stepped up and saw that all the professors were smiling at her, even Snape. She smiled back. The professors were like a second family to her. Minerva smiled as she sat down./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Good luck dear."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"she sat the hat on the girl's head and the hat began to talk./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ah another Gerasimov... you're special though. I can sense it. You have the magic and talents of a witch... but the strength of a wizard... yet... you are special. You are the last remaining Faerie! Talented in the elements, special to all... you touch everyone you come near... you are brave, good for a Gryffindor but too thoughtful and kind to be there. You wouldn't do well in Slytherin... you're too pure for that... Hufflepuff would do well but you're also intelligent and not shy... I would say, RAVENCLAW!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled as the Ravenclaw table went up in cheers. she hopped off the bench and ran over to the table. AT once, Luna held out her hand and Arya shook it./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Luna,"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Lovely to meet you! I've heard so much about you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Like what?" Arya inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh about your talents," Luna said. "There's a lot in the library about faeries. Also, the professors all know you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled. She was going to like this school! /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"After the feast, Luna and Arya looped arms and headed to the Ravenclaw dormitory with all the other Ravenclaws. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So your brothers are Aiden and Austen?" the Patil sisters asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded and the two girls squealed, "They're so freaking adorable! Especially Austen! Oh he makes your heart melt!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya chuckled and headed into her room. She and Luna shared a room which was nice. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As she was unpacking, an owl landed on her sill and held a message. Taking it, she stroked the bird's nose and he cooed. Arya unrolled the letter and read it in her head./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ravenclaw huh? That's cool! Shame you weren't put into Slytherin! Ravenclaw is better than Gryffindor/span/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" emthough. See you around./em/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"DM/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, recognizing the initials as those of Draco. Already she had a close friend in Luna, a pretty good friend in Draco, a friend in Fred and George and in the professors./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She really was going to like Hogwarts. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; margin-top: 0in; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"YEAR 2/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Year one passed quickly for Arya. She remained closed friends with Luna and even made friends with Cho and the Patil twins. She hung out a lot with Fred and George, through whom she met the golden trio who also became close friends of hers. Out of all of them, Luna, Fred, George and Ginny were her closest friends./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"of course, she soon discovered that Draco was a bully and she stopped considering him a friend. he still wrote her letters every few days but she would never answer them, except telling him when and where she read the notes. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she would make an excuse to talk to Fred and George./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""THERE YOU ARE ARYA!" luna cried./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked up from where she was walking down the hallway and smiled. she hugged her best friend and Luna looked her up and down./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""love the outfit. So screams girl and your hair... always looks gorgeous!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya chuckled. Luna was never this talkative unless she was around her. Everyone found Luna strange but Arya adored her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well look who it is!" a voice remarked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"the two girls turned to see David Kieth, a Slytherin standing there. David was what girls called a Lady Killer but most of the time he liked to just attempt at flirting with girls./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Looking good Gerasimov," the boy remarked, sauntering over to the second year. "Totally love the skirt. Shows off your legs."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Back off," Luna said, pulling Arya behind her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"David rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous because you're not as pretty Lovegood."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya glared and pulled Luna next to her, "Don't talk to her like that! You're lucky she's even talking to you! Only someone with as thick a scull and as thin a brain as you would bother talking to you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""GERASIMOV!" Macgonagal called, approaching, "Might I have a word with you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, noting that Minerva's voice wasn't one of anger or annoyance./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Lovegood, you may go on your way to class. As for you Keith. A detention for three days with Professor Snape. I shall inform him."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Keith rolled his eyes and stormed off, leaving Minerva and Arya alone./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Sorry professor," Arya said, hanging her head./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Not at all," Minerva assured her, "That was very good and brave of you to stand up for your friend like that. Besides that, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. However, that isnt why I wanted to talk with you. Madam Pomfrey needs some help in the medical bay because there have been many more incidents since you know who has returned. You are gifted in the healing arts Arya. Would you be willing to offer your free time to helping Madam Pomfrey? she specifically asked for you and agreed to let you have the weekends off. it will not interfere with your studies. Besides that, you excel in everything."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's face lit up and she nodded her head in excitement. Minerva smiled, "Also, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter crashed into the whomping willow with a flying car. It will not calm down and I was wondering if you would mind trying to comfort it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl nodded and soon she was rushing off to her new duties. She found the whomping willow with no trouble and saw that it shook whenever someone walked past. Several students were looking at it, making sort of a crowd for it kept howling./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya pushed through and approached the tree. Looking up, she smiled./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hey there," she called in her sweet voice. "I know you're scared but I'm here to help.'/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The other students watched in surprise as the girl approached the tree and it seemed to stop howling and shivering. Instead, it seemed to relax. Gently reaching up, she touched one of the high leaves and the tree seemed to come alive. It's leaves turned greener and it relaxed, letting out and gentle breezy sound. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""It's witch craft!" Pansy Parkinson muttered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked at her with raised eyebrow. She saw all the Slytherin's standing there, watching her in skepticism./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""This is the school of witchcraft and wizardry Parkinson! What do you expect?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Blaise snorted, fully enjoying that joke but Pansy tossed her hair over her shoulders and marched off./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"LATER/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You will have your own 'beds' in the bay," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Every other bed will be your assignment. If none of your beds are full and there are other beds that are, you can help with those."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded and considered the hospital bay./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm so glad you will be helping dear," Madam Pomfrey said, hugging the girl./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, "I'm glad to be of a help."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Better run along now dearie," the woman remarked, "Don't want you to be late for greenhouse lessons."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya couldn't stop zoning out. Professor Sprout was talking about Mandrakes but Arya was busy considering her pot. She knew enough about mandrakes to know that they were harmless if your ears were covered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya," Harry whispered, snapping her out of her daze, "you okay?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded and listened as Sprout told them where to grab the mandrakes. Arya grabbed her mandrake and pulled it out just after Sprout cried./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Your ear muffs Arya!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"All eyes turned to her, expecting her to faint... but she didn't. Arya looked at her mandrake who was screeching and all the others... but it wasn't affecting her. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya?" Ron inquired. "How did you do that?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shook her head, "I don't know."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The moment the girl spoke, the mandrakes stopped screeching. all the students and Professor Sprout froze, not knowing what happened. The mandrakes were all looking at Arya, their eyes wide and no longer screeching./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Feeling uncomfortable with all eyes on her, Arya set her mandrake in her pot and covered him up. the other students did the same but they were all watching her nonstop./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"After about three mandrakes not screaming at her and not affecting her ears, Arya slipped out of class and headed off. She removed her gardening robe, hung it up and headed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya!" Luna and Harry called./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The two rushed over to her with the rest of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's with them./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""That was amazing!" Luna cried. "I forgot you could do that!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You mean not being affected by mandrakes screams when the rest of us pass out? Oh and the fact that they practically adore her and then the willow tree?" Draco snapped, glaring. "What evil magic is this Gerasimov."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smirked. this wasn't the first time Draco spoke trash to her but now she had a good retort, "No magic. It's called being a faerie."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Almost everyone knew that Arya was a faerie but no one knew what that meant. Reaching out with her hands, Arya moved her fingers and suddenly... the whole place was covered in snow!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya twirled around, her red hair waving with her and suddenly, the snow stopped and turned to water in the air! The water all came towards her and began to form shapes around her as if she was controlling it./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The water split up into groups and began to form shapes. A shape that looked like a mermaid moved towards Luna and the girl giggled at it. One that looked like a deer bounded around the golden trio./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Then, a group of water that looked like a human danced towards Draco and looked at him thoughtfully. with a swirl, it was gone and everything was back to normal. Arya glanced over her shoulder, smirked and walked off./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""See you later Malfoy!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"the Weasley twins chuckled in wonder and rushed after the girl with Luna, Austen and Aiden who were all grinning./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Pansy poked Draco for the boy looked like he was frozen, his eyes wide with wonder and his mouth slightly open./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hey, you okay?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco nodded, glad that Pansy couldn't read minds. For at that moment, he was stunned.../span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"LOCKED IN RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM)/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I hope everyone else is okay," Luna remarked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The Ravenclaws were all sitting in their common room. All the houses had been sent to their common rooms for safety and the doors were locked. Occasionally a professor would come check on them. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, "Knowing Ron, Hermione and Harry, they probably snuck out."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Luna nodded. Just then, the door opened and Minerva stepped in./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Is everyone alright in here?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Yes professor," all the voices chirped./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Minerva nodded, "Very well. Arya, I'll need you to come with me."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya scurried from her perch and followed the professor, "What's wrong?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I need your help comforting some students. Dumbledore is taking care of the Hufflepuffs but the slytherin first years are scared out of their minds and no one can calm them down."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But how can I do that then?" Arya inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because of your voice," Snape said as he appeared. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He smiled fondly at the girl, "Don't you remember how when you first found out you were a faerie? you sang that song and everyone present was filled with courage and peace? You have the voice of an angel Arya. Use it well."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"the girl nodded as Minerva and Snape led her to the Slytherin Common room. She swallowed and shivered when she saw the place. it was slightly creepy and she was glad that the Ravenclaw common room was more bright and welcoming./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"A bunch of heads looked up when they entered and Pansy snorted. "What is she doing here?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Minerva glared at the girl but when Snape put a hand on Arya's shoulder and glared at her, Pansy shrunk back./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""She is here to help," Snape replied. "I suggest you be civil Parkinson."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The man gave Arya a little shove into the room before Minerva left. Snape went to talk to Blaise which left Arya alone in the center of the room, all the Slytherin's looking at her. Swallowing, she spied a group of young first years who were huddled together, some of them crying. Walking over to them, she knelt down beside them./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What's wrong?" she asked in a kind voice./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Two first year boys glanced in Draco and Pansy's direction before shaking their heads, "nothing."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya didn't miss the look and she glared at Draco and Pansy, "Have you no respect for little kids' emotions? What if you were frightened out of your lives and was teased about it?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Pansy rolled her eyes while Draco crossed his arms, "Why should I have respect for emotions? I was never afraid."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya raised an eyebrow, "Really? What about the time you ran screaming in fright from the dark forest?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco's face paled, his eyes widened and he swallowed. he had no idea that Arya heard about that. He quickly looked away and Arya turned back to the kids./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I promise, everything is going to be alright," she said, sitting down between two young ones, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""When I'm afraid, my mom always sings to me," a little girl said./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, "I could sing for you... I'm not that good though."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What songs do you know?" a boy inquired, curious./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya ran off a list to them and the kids all picked Arya's favorite. Sitting back, she drew the two youngest students close to her and closed her eyes. Soon, her angelic voice filled the room and all eyes turned to her, surprised at how beautiful it sounded. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"(SONG: My heart belongs to you by Hayley Westenra)/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Arya finished and opened her eyes, she was surprised at what she saw. Snape was standing near the door, a grin on his face. something only Arya ever saw. the first years were all sitting near her, looking at her with smiles on their faces, the tears gone from their eyes and their eyes full of hope and peace./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The older students, especially the older boys were all sitting on the couches, leaning over the backs to watch her, several of them sitting on the sides. Arya looked down, feeling her face heat up. She smiled at the first years and slowly got up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I've got to go," She replied./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Thank you for coming," a first year said, hugging the girl./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and hugged the girl back, "You're welcome."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she got up and headed towards Snape where he stood with Blaise, Pansy and Draco. Pansy had her arms crossed, glaring at him, Blaise was grinning with admiration and Draco was staring, fully shocked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled before giving Snape a high five and headed out back to her common room. She was about to leave when she heard Pansy's high pitched voice whining from inside the room. Leaning against the door, she listened./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Will you stop gawking for five minutes Draco?" she whined. "The girl's gone. She's not going to come back in through the door."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Leave him alone," Blaise remarked, "He's love struck."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Am not," Draco replied. "And I'm not gawking,"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Uh huh?" Pansy sassed. "Then how come you keep looking at the door every few minutes and when Arya was singing you were staring as if you had just gotten a glimpse of heaven."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You know, that's a really good description of her singing. It did seem like we got a glimpse of heaven. Don't you think Draco?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Shut up Blaise!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smirked to herself. Blaise was the only Slytherin she got along with and she loved it when he defended her whenever she wasn't around. However, she thought about Draco watching her... it made her feel kind of weird. She had never had a boy watching her... at least not the way Pansy and Blaise were describing it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; margin-top: 0in; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"(FOURTH YEAR) (DURING THE GOBLET OF FIRE)/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya was returning to Hogwarts! She had spent the summer back home with her family and had even invited Harry, Ron and Hermione over for a week or two to have some fun. It was a lovely summer and Arya had grown. She had gotten a little taller, her hair had gotten longer and she had resorted to straightening her hair sometimes for a change./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She was seated at the Ravenclaw table between Cho and Luna. The two were complimenting Arya on how good she looked in long hair and out it really brought out the blue in her eyes. Just then, Arya noticed Seamus, Harry and Ron tense at the Gryffindor table. Turning, she looked and saw that Draco Malfoy, Pansy, Crabb and Goyle had just entered the hall./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes and looked away, noting that Luna was giving her a surprised look, "Since when did you hate Malfoy?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Since when did I like him?" Arya inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Luna shrugged, "it seemed like you two were on okay terms the past two years. What happened?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Plenty," Arya hissed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You know Buckbeak is alive now because Harry and Hermione went back in time," Luna pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But Draco still ratted out to his dad about it and he wasn't the least bit sorry," Arya snapped quietly. "It will take a miracle for me to forgive him.'/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well then don't look now," Cho whispered, "Cuz he's looking this way."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya glanced over her shoulder and sure enough, his piercing gray eyes were watching her intently from beneath his eyebrows. Arya turned around and glared./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I've had just about enough of this."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she got up and headed over to the Gryffindor Table. She plopped down beside Hermione and instantly Seamus sat on the other side of her, Ron and Harry across from them. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What's going on?" Fred and George asked as they approached the girl from behind. "Luna talking your ear off?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shook her head, "Malfoy boring a hole in the back of my head."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"At once, Seamus, Harry and Ron glared at the Slytherin table and inched closer to Arya./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I just want to wring his neck so badly sometimes," Ron whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya chuckled just before Hermione spoke up, "So, I wonder what we're going to be learning with Professor Mcgonagal today. She wont tell a soul about what it is all about."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"TIME SKIP/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya was on her way to classes when she almost collided with Hermione and Ron who looked like they were in a hurry./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What happened?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""During the quidditch game," Ron explained. "Harry got his arm badly hurt. We have to hurry."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya didn't even wait another second and grabbing their hands, dragged them to the medical bay. When they burst in, Madam Pomfrey was bringing Harry different articles to help with the pain. Draco was surrounded by Slytherin's while he moaned over a small sprained wrist./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh you can go Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey groaned. "Oh that bludger seriously broke some bones Mr. Potter."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Madam Pomfrey," Arya cried, bursting into the room with Ron and Hermione, "What happened?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Just a bludger to the arm Ar," Harry replied. "it's nothing."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya brushed it off, "It's not nothing. here let me."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She ran her fingers over his arm and cringed. "We'll need to reset it. You'll be in a sling for class with Mcgonagal later."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry shrugged, "No way I can avoid it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya backed out of the way as Pomfrey began to wrap Harry's arm and splinting it./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Can you check on Mr. Malfoy Arya dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "he wont stop groaning and he refuses to leave."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes and looked at Ron, Seamus and Harry who were all glaring at the Slytherin. No way she could avoid it. Stomping over to the bed, she crossed her arms and considered the sight./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco was lying on the bed, nursing his arm. Crabb, Goyle and Blaise were standing around the bed and Pansy was sitting next to him, fawning over him and petting his hair./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Doesn't seem like you're in any pain," Arya remarked, raising an eyebrow./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Blaise tried to not smirk. While Draco found it virtually impossible to even talk to Arya without one of the boys shooing him away, Blaise was one of the few Slytherins that the Gryffindors allowed Arya to talk to. When Arya began to ignore Draco since last year, Blaise had spent more time especially during break with Arya and had found her quite interesting to talk to./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You kidding me?" Draco whined. "I think it's broken."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes and walked over. She gripped his arm and ignored the whimper he let out. Just by looking at it she knew it was just dislocated. Rubbing his shoulder, she ignored the annoyed look on Pansy's face. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Just dislocated," she remarked before snapping it back into place./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco let out a yelp at the pop but felt immediately annoyed at Arya's keen sense of healing because now she was walking off back to Harry. That blasted Potter got everything! /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You can leave now Malfoy!" Arya called over her. "I would also wash your hair if I were you. I don't think Pansy washed her hands after breakfast."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"There was a snicker that ran up from the other end of the room where Arya and the Gryffindors were standing around Harry. Pansy at once tangled her fingers in Draco's hair but he brushed her off. Why would she never leave him alone? didn't she see that he liked Arya?/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As Arya was cleaning up the room before class with Mcgonagal, Dumbledore stepped into the Medical Bay./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hello Arya, I was hoping I would find you here."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hello professor," Arya greeted. "How may I help you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""How is Tinkerbell?" Dumbledore asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked down at her cat who now lived in the Medical bay, "Alright. The kittens will arrive any day now."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Dumbledore smiled, "Babies are always a joy to the heart. Anyway, I came here because I was wondering if you would be interested in doing a dance routine with your brothers."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What kind?" Arya inquired. "And what for?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well I was going to let you find out at class tomorrow but I should tell you anyway. The Yule Christmas ball is coming up and I wanted it to be special this year what with Harry being here and all."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, "I think we can figure something out."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you dear. Now hurry to class."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Filch was messing with the speaker again and it was making Arya chuckle whenever Mcgonagal got interrupted by a blaring squeak./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""The Yule ball has been a tradition of..." she glared at Filch and raised her voice so that he stopped. "the twiwizard tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked over at Fred and George who were sitting across the room from her with the other boys and found them both smirking. it wasn't going to be like that if they had anything to say about it./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""As representatives of the host school," Mcgonagal continued, "I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"AT once, the girls began to whisper together and the boys began to groan. Arya just sat there, not surprised because of the warning she had gotten from Dumbledore. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""SILENCE!" Mcgonagal called. "The house of Godrick Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya hid a smirk when she saw Fred and George whisper something which she could only guess was something to do with Mcgonagal's tongue twister./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Now to dance," she continued, "Is to let the body breathe inside every girl a secret swoon slumbers longing to burst forth and tight flight."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ron was whispering something with Seamus when Mcgonagal turned on him, "Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Yes?" the boy muttered with fear./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Will you join me please?" Mcgonagal asked, pulling the boy up without getting an ascent from him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry gave Ron a shove and smirked, grinning across the room at Arya who was trying to not laugh at Ron's horrified face./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Now," Mcgonagal said once she got Ron in the middle of the room, "Place you right hand on my waist."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What?" Ron whispered, earning a snort from Arya which made Harry and Seamus grin bigger./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""On my waist," Mcgonagal replied./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Fred and George let out a wolf whistle when Ron obeyed and Arya hid her eyes, trying to not laugh./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Filch turned on the music and Mcgonagal began to lead Ron through the dance. Fred and George were mocking Ron, humming and swaying to the music./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya grinned and George winked at her, smirking. He knew she found it just as amusing as they did./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Everyone come together!" Mcgonagal called./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girls got up but the boys, except Neville, refused to rise. Arya trotted over to the boys and grabbed Austen and Aiden by the hands, shoving the two in Luna and Hermione's direction. They knew she would have their heads if they didn't dance so they pulled the two girls into the dance. Soon, almost all the boys and girls were dancing./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya spied Draco who was slowly making his way towards her, Pansy practically hanging on him. She wasn't going to dance with him so she approached Harry who was still dancing./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Come on Harry," she invited./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm horrible at dancing," Harry pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and pulled him up by his good hand, "Well then it wont hurt to practice."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Even though Harry only had one hand, Arya shifted so that she could hold his free hand and put her other on his shoulder. She smiled up at him and they began laughing and chuckling together about Ron and Mcgonagal. Soon Fred and George... who for some reason were dancing together instead of with girls, came over and whispered something./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""We're so never going to let Ron live this one down."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smirked and just then, the music stopped and all the students froze./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Everyone, please take your seats," Mcgonagal called. "I would like to announce something."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Everyone sat back down but Arya knew what was going to happen. She looked across the way at Aiden, Austen, Asher and Axel who were looking back at her. She had warned them about the dance they had to perform together in front of everyone at the ball./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Dumbledore has decided that we will be having a slight change to the ball. it has never happened that we have had a dance performance but it came to our attention that in our midst we had five incredibly talented dancers. In that case, The Gerasimov Family will be performing a dance performance in front of the whole school and our guests nearing the end of the ball."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"At once, all eyes fell on the Gerasimov kids, most of them on Arya. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Aiden, Austen, Asher and Axel. Please come forward. Arya."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya stood up and approached Filch. The man smiled at her and stepped back as she changed the song. She and her brothers hadnt gotten a chance to practice but there was a dance that they had performed together: Rewrite the Stars. It was originally only for two people but they had managed to make some really cool, intense dance moves for Aiden, Austen, Asher and Axel since Arya and Austen always did the main roles together./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She got it ready but paused it. She then approached her brothers who were all talking together./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ready guys?" she whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The five siblings wrapped their arms around each other, bending their heads to talk./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Just like Christmas three years ago," Arya whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They all nodded and split up. Axel, Asher and Aiden all went to different parts of the center of the room, making a sort of triangle shape around Arya and Austen. Arya was Standing in the center of the triangle while Austen was outside. The dance consisted of Austen trying to get into the circle but Axel, Asher and Aiden constantly did complicated, fast dance moves, blocking his entrance until halfway through the song./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"You know I want you/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emIt's not a secret I try to hide/embr /emI know you want me/em/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Austen paused to let the music sink in, Arya glanced at the girls to see that practically all of them were practically swooning from Austen. He was an incredibly talented singer and one of the cutest guys in school. Arya pretended to be upset and torn, refusing to look at Austen. Whenever he began to walk around the circle, she kept moving so that her back stayed facing him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"So don't keep saying our hands are tied/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emYou claim it's not in the cards/embr /emFate is pulling you miles away/embr /emAnd out of reach from me/embr /emBut you're here in my heart/embr /emSo who can stop me if I decide/embr /emThat you're my destiny?/em/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya had walked towards the opposite side of the circle but she stopped. She looked up at Aiden who was right in front of her. He winked, telling her that she was doing great. Just then, Austen got inside the circle but Aiden took both of Arya's hands and tossed her through the air. She did a clean spin and landed lightly on her feet, outside the circle./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"What if we rewrite the stars?/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emSay you were made to be mine/embr /emNothing could keep us apart/em/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Austen rushed towards her but Aiden blocked him by doing a dance move, keeping Austen trapped inside the circle while Arya began to walk around the circle on the outside, watching Austen. Suddenly she ran forward straight at Asher's back but her brother opened his legs so she could slide under. As she slid under, he reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her through and pulling her to her feet. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya landed perfectly right in front of Austen who looked at her, smiling./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"You'd be the one I was meant to find/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emIt's up to you, and it's up to me/embr /emNo one can say what we get to be/embr /emSo why don't we rewrite the stars?/embr /emMaybe the world could be ours/embr /emTonight/em/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya had pretended to act like she was relenting but out of nowhere she did a clean backflip and landed on Aiden's shoulders before doing another backflip and landing on the high ledge right behind the girls. All the students gasped at how well she did it and didn't even fall./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"You think it's easy/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"You think I don't want to run to you/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"But there are mountains/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emAnd there are doors that we can't walk through/em/span/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br / /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"All the students, especially the boys had their mouths dangling open at Arya's amazingly strong, mature singing voice. Just as the next part continued, she jumped clean into the air and grabbed onto the chandelier, dangling there by one hand while she looked down at Austen who was looking at her, pretending to be upset./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"I know you're wondering why/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Because we're able to be/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emJust you and me/embr /emWithin these walls/em/span/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br / /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She spun around, still keeping a grip on the chandelier till she did a clean cartwheel and landed on the outside of the circle./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"But when we go outside/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya took a running start and jumped straight at Aiden who turned, grabbed her hand and her waist and spun her around his body like a swing dancing style. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"No one can rewrite the stars/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"How can you say you'll be mine?/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emEverything keeps us apart/em/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya let go of Aiden and landed right in front of Austen. She reached up and stroked his face before spinning away./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"And I'm not the one you were meant to find/span/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br / /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Aiden caught her again but this time threw her far up. Arya did a clean jump and landed on the bench between Harry and Ron who were seated on the highest bench, startling both of them./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"It's not up to you/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"It's not up to me/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emWhen everyone tells us what we can be/em/span/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emHow can we rewrite the stars?/emembr /emSay that the world can be ours/embr /emTonight/em/em/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As they began to sing the next part, Austen did a clean summersault and landed on the bench by the girls, gaining squeals of joy from the girls as the two began to sing together. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"All I want is to fly with you/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"All I want is to fall with you/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emSo just give me all of youIt feels impossible (it's not impossible)/em/span/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emIs it impossible?/em/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Right then they both jumped and both caught hold of the chandelier, wrapping an arm around each other and swinging around till their heads were almost swimming with dizziness./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Say that it's possible/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"How do we rewrite the stars?/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emSay you were made to be mine?/embr /emNothing can keep us apart/embr /em'Cause you are the one I was meant to find/em/span/emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br / /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya let go of the chandelier and held onto Austen's hand till he let go and she went flying. Aiden caught her easily and swung her around so she was on the ground. Austen let go and landed firmly on the ground./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"It's up to you/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"And it's up to me/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emNo one can say what we get to be/embr /emAnd why don't we rewrite the stars?/embr /emChanging the world to be ours/em/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The two had begun to dance a rather fast, complicated dance routine together in the center of the circle... till the music died down and they stood about five feet from each other, Austen holding out his hand. Arya's haunting voice came out in soft whispers./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"You know I want you/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"It's not a secret I try to hide/span/ememspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"br /emBut I can't have you/embr /emWe're bound to break and my hands are tied/em/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's hand had been extended, about to take Austen's hand but she pulled it back and turning, walked out of the circle. The moment they stopped, the girls began to wail at how beautiful it was and the five siblings all went around and gave each other high fives./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""That is just a glimpse of what we will be seeing at the Yule Ball," Mcgonagal explained. "I expect most of you to give the Gerasimov family ideas and inspirations about the origin and style of the dance. That way it will suit everyone's imaginations."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Austen grinned and pulled his sister in for a hug, "That was awesome AR!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Thanks," Arya whispered, "You've still got it in you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Hermione and Luna charged over and drew the girl in for bone breaking hugs while Ron, Seamus, the twins and Harry approached. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""That was brilliant," Ron pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""We have a problem though," Seamus whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"At once, the siblings and friends were listening./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco wouldn't stop staring."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They all peered over Seamus's shoulder to see that indeed, Draco was still sitting between Goyle and Crabb... his eyes fixed on Arya./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco was working hard on making the Potter Stinks stickers. His eyebrows were down, he was gnawing his lip and frowning./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What's your problem?" Blaise inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""nothing," Draco replied./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Blaise chuckled. "You've been acting funny ever since dance practice yesterday. What's the deal?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya's the deal," Draco replied. "I cannot get her out of my head."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Why don't you ask her to the ball then?" Blaise inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""YOu're kidding right?" Draco asked, looking up, "She practically hates me! Besides, there are a dozen boys asking her to go with them every class!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So that's what's on your mind," Blaise teased, "Afraid someone will get to her before you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco didn't answer and went back to work./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well you'll never know unless you ask her," Blaise said. "And with the deal of her hating you. Why don't you just apologize?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco sighed, "I guess I should... I just don't know how to talk to her without one of those Gryffindors getting in the way."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well I'll help you," Blaise offered. "The others are going to hogsmeade before the tournament starts and I'm sure Potter is going with Granger and Seamus. Weasley has been avoiding him. I'll distract Ron, you get to Arya."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco nodded, "Okay... when I'm done."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""No, now," Blaise ordered. "The early bird gets the worm!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I hate you sometimes," Draco muttered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"TIME SKIP/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"True to Blaise's word, Draco found Arya alone outside. Potter and Granger were nowhere to be found and Weasley was also scarce. there were a bunch of other students but so far, no one that posed a problem./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya was sitting on a stone bench reading when Draco approached and sat down next to her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Hey," he greeted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya didn't reply but kept reading, purposely ignoring him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Look Arya... I wanted to apologize," Draco said, too quiet for anyone but Arya to hear./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya snorted. "That's a new one."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""It was unfair of me to rat to my dad about Buckbeak," Draco continued. "I didn't know he meant so much to you... and I know I was a jerk in liking the idea but... I'm really sorry I hurt you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shrugged and continued to read, "What possessed you to apologize after almost a full year?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco swallowed his saliva and found his mouth going dry, "I know I'm rotten to some people... I'm not exactly upset about being rotten to Potter but I cannot bear seeing you upset and... I miss talking to you... and being your friend."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""We were never really friends," Arya pointed out, "For that very reason, because you make it very difficult to like you even as a friend."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco ducked his head, knowing she was right. Arya closed her book and looked at him, "But not impossible. Apology accepted."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco looked up, his face lighting up and he smiled, "Thanks AR."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl smiled, liking how her nickname sounded coming from him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I was uh... wondering..." Draco continued. "If you would like to go to the ball with me?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's smile at once disappeared but to one of disappointment, "oh I'm sorry Draco... I already have a date."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh... you... do?" Draco stuttered. "Oh right... I probably should have seen that coming..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco shook his head, "No it's fine... I understand...Uh...see you later."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that he got up. he really didn't want to leave for he was liking being on good terms with Arya again but his face was going red from embarrassment and rage at himself for being too late. He collided with Blaise halfway to the dungeons./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well?" Blaise asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""She accepted my apology," Draco replied. "We're on good terms... but she already has a date."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oof," Blaise remarked. "Too bad. Well that's a good start mate. Baby steps."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco nodded, "baby steps."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"TIME SKIP/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Arya came back outside later after lunch, she saw that almost all the students were outside. Harry looked really annoyed as he stormed in Draco's direction... not good!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya held her books and backpack in her arms as she watched Harry approach Draco and begin to yell at him about something./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""hey Arya," Crabb called. "Want one?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He held out a sticker that said: Support Cedric Diggory. Oh it was a badge supporting Diggory. She was about to nod when she saw that the badge changed to: Potter Stinks./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Feeling the fury rise in her cheeks, Arya stormed away from a puzzled Crabb. She had just approached the scene, knowing full well what it was about when she saw Professor Moody change Draco into a ferret!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Many of the students began to laugh or gasp in shock as Professor Moody made Draco the Ferret float in the air./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Professor!" Mcgonagal cried, "is that a student!?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Actually it's a ferret," Moody replied./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Change him back at once!" MCgonagal ordered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Moody obeyed and changed Draco back... but Draco then changed back into a ferret./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh dear," Mcgonagal remarked. "The spell must have backfired. We need to take him to the hospital wing."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"the professor looked around till she caught sight of Arya, "Arya dear! I need your help!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya walked over and considered the white ferret who was looking up at her mournfully./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I need you to get Mr. Malfoy to the medical bay and hopefully get this spell off of him," Mcgonagal explained./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded before flashing Harry a grin. Harry returned it and smiled. Arya put her books in her back, slinging it on her back and knelt down in front of the ferret./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Really?" she asked the ferret, putting her hands on her hips, "Will you ever learn when it's enough?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco gave her big brown puppy eyes and Arya rolled her eyes, "Don't give me puppy eyes because you're a ferret. You're lucky that I don't leave you here to deal with it yourself."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she reached down and picked the ferret up and held him in one arm. As she walked towards the medical bay, she realized that she was carrying Draco... in the form of a ferret. It didn't register till Draco sat up in her arm and looked at her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh stop it," she remarked sternly. "Don't think that I'm carrying you that we're good. We're just on speaking terms right now."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco tried his best to look hurt but it failed miserably. When they got to the medical bay, Madam Pomfrey was busy behind a curtain with another injured student so Arya took the other curtained off area and set the ferret on the bed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Let's see," Arya remarked, pouring some ingredients into a cup, "This should do it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that she held the cup low and Draco drank it, Ferret style. When he finished Arya set the cup down and considered the ferret a moment. She saw Draco try to scratch the back of his head but failed so she did it for him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You're cute," she remarked before realizing what she had said./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The ferret almost smirked and Arya rolled her eyes, "As a ferret. You should just stay a ferret permanently. I might like you better for it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco pretended to pout and Arya smirked before a soft mewing sound caught her attention. Turning, she saw that Tinkerbell was lying in the corner on her mat... and with her were four brand new kittens!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh Tink!" the girl remarked softly, coming to kneel down beside the cat, "They're so cute!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she gathered up the kittens and held them gently in her arms. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She was just trying to think of names when she felt a presence behind her. Turning, she saw that Draco was back to his normal, self sitting on the edge of the bed. He was only wearing his shirt, pants, shoes and sweater vest, not his long robe. His hair was slightly messed up and Arya had to admit, he was pretty good looking like that./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So I'm cute huh?" he asked smirking./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes, "As a ferret yes."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Admit it though, I'm cute as a man too."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya chuckled, "In your dreams Malfoy."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So what are their names?" he inquired, kneeling down beside her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I haven't decided yet," Arya replied./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well there's four of them. Why not name them after the seasons?" he inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn," Arya said, considering each kitten, "I like it!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco smiled, something Arya hadn't seen before and she felt her cheeks go pink, thinking how cute he looked when he smiled./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The two just looked at each other a moment before Draco reached out and slowly placed one hand on her hand, tracing her knuckles with his thumb. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya i..." he said softly. "I... I really like you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, "I like you too."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco felt his heart jump but he could tell by how she said it that she didn't understand, "No I mean i... like you... I mean really like you..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When he looked at Arya, her face had gone slightly pale, then slightly red but not from a blush but from anger. She pulled her hand away from Draco and set the kittens down./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""you should have thought of that before you ruined our friendship."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I apologized for Buckbeak," Draco pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""THIS HAS NOTHNG TO DO WITH BUCKBEAK!" Arya shouted. "This has to do with how horribly you have treated everyone and everything! Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, the professors... everyone!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But Arya that's not you," Draco pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""ARGH!" Arya shouted, "Are you seriously that thick? What makes you think I'll ever like you back if you treat everyone else with contempt! You don't get what you want Draco if you treat only the things you care about with care and kindness! Until you learn how to treat others like you want to be treated, this... between us will never happen."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that the girl got to her feet and stormed out of the room while shouting over her head, "AND THOSE STICKERS YOU MADE ARE RIDICULOUS! IF YOU HADNT MADE THEM, YOU WOULDNT HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO A FERRET!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As she slammed the door behind her, Draco cringed and looked at the cats to see TInkerbel glaring at him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What have I done?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They were dance rehearsing again. Draco was practically in limbo for Pansy wouldn't let him go. She was basically hanging on his arm with all her might, squealing whenever he looked at her and glaring at all the girls who swooned at the sight of Draco./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"However, Draco's mind was at the other side of the dance room where Arya was dancing calmly with Seamus. Draco had grown to not mind Harry or Seamus mostly because he knew they were just protective of Arya but Ron was just downright aggravating./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Seamus spun the girl around and Arya giggled, her face brightening up when she smiled./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco," Pansy whined, "What is wrong with you?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Pansy wasn't the only one who noticed Draco's lack of concentration for Mcgonagal stepped over to him and summoned Blaise over./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Mr. Zabini, would you mind dancing with Miss Parkinson today?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Blaise was about to complain but he got the feeling that there was a good reason so he obliged. Draco was left alone with the professor who nudged him in the direction of Arya who had gone to sit down to have a break while Seamus danced with Ginny./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco expertly made his way through the crowd till he was approaching Arya. when he came to stand in front of her, Arya refused to look up at him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya," he whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What?" she asked in a whisper, looking up at him./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Would you like to dance?" he asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They just stood there, looking at each other, neither speaking till almost every student had left. Soon, the room was absolutely empty. Draco held out his hand and Arya hesitantly took it./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"His soft, pale hand slipped around hers and Arya felt electricity shoot through their hands when warm met cold. Draco gently drew her into the center of the room, his eyes never leaving hers and slipped his arm around her waist./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya felt all the air slip out of her at the feeling of his hand around her waist. Draco slowly led her around the room. there was no music but neither seemed to notice or care. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Every few steps, Draco seemed to either draw Arya closer to him, or Arya didn't notice that his face was slowly nearing hers. She suddenly realized how much shorter she was compared to him, barely reaching his chin. His head was bowed, his eyes looking straight into hers and his eyes never wavering even when she glanced down./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So who are you going to the ball with?" he asked in a whisper./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When he spoke in a whisper, his voice sounded so soft and gentle and Arya felt her cheeks go pink, "G...George..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""George Weasley?" Draco inquired, his voice still in a whisper but slightly louder. "Why him?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because he asked me," Arya replied. "I didn't want to wait and decline anyone because if I kept declining, there wouldn't be anyone else I could go with... so I decided to go with him."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Who else asked you?" Draco asked, trying to not let his voice drip with jealousy./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He knew that Fred and George were like big brothers to Arya so George had probably only asked her out of kindness and had offered to go with a friend which was basically what had happened./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""No one that I knew," Arya replied. "Which was why I turned them down..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco quietly cleared his throat, not lifting his eyes to look at her, "Would you have gone with me if George hadn't asked you first?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya lifted her beautiful eyes and looked up at the Slytherin. Honestly, she had been shocked he had asked her especially since over the course of just a day he had also admitted his feelings so she had been overwhelmed... but now that she thought about it, She wouldn't have minded./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I don't know..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he felt his heart sink, "Can i... have a dance with you at the ball then?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya seemed to think about it before a smile appeared on her face and she released herself from Draco's strong but gentle grip, "You've got to sing for it."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco was about to object but then he saw the excited, interested look on the girl's face. She wanted to see if he could sing... well nothing bad happened from trying. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya went to the boom box and quickly turned on a new track which was a rather fast, upbeat cello song. There was a moment while the music played while Draco just tried to remember the words... then looking at Arya across the room from him... it all just came out perfectly./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"(SONG: Smooth Criminal)(START AT 0.56 and stop it at 2.54:)) I have no rights to the song. It's from the movie GLEE)/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When they stopped, both were slightly out of breath and were about three inches away from each other. There was a smirk on Draco's face and Arya was smiling./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Alright. One dance," the girl promised. "How come you didn't tell me you could dance?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco shrugged, "Never thought I was any good."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and shook her head, "we always think we're really bad at something when we're actually good at it. Never let your mind get the best of you Draco."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she was gone, leaving a stunned and overjoyed Draco behind./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The Yule ball had arrived and Arya was freaking out. She was excited to go with George but she was so excited for all the dancing, the performance she had to with the boys and she couldn't wait to see what the great hall looked like!/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As she stood before the mirror, dabbing a minimal amount of makeup on, Luna burst in with Cho behind her. both were already dressed, having dressed ahead of time for a reason unknown./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Come on! We need to try on your dress before we do your hair!" Luna cried, grabbing her hand./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"As the two girls dragged her back into their room, Arya stuttered. "I didn't know you two were put in charge of preparing me... I can Dress myself."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Nonsense," Both remarked, "You are going to be performing in front of everyone with your brothers! You need to look perfect! Besides, after your little showdown with Draco the other day, boys have been preparing to ask you for a dance."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's eyebrows shot up, "Who knows about the showdown?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Almost the whole school," Cho replied. "Seamus, Ron and Harry went looking for you after practice and when they saw you still in there with Draco, they held back. Ron was seething but Seamus and Harry seemed rather surprised. they made Ron promise to not get onto you about it because he was almost prepared to lock you in your room so you wouldn't go to the ball and run into Draco."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Does he hate me that much?" Arya asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh he doesn't hate you, he hates Malfoy," Hermione said as she entered, wearing a stunning pink dress./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Mione you look gorgeous!" the three squealed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Hermione smiled, "Thanks! Now let's make you look better!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, the girl was pulled down into a chair and Hermione busied about doing her hair. Cho got onto her makeup and Arya was glad it wasn't Luna because even though Luna never used makeup, whenever she did someone's makeup, she put too much on but Cho put just the right amount and she knew how to make it match your outfit and your eyes./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Luna got about bringing out Arya's dress which was a rich dark blue./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So how did the whole school find out about the dance with Draco?" Arya inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well Ron couldn't keep his voice down in class today. Luckily, it was just us Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs," Hermione replied. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Yeah and then word spread after that," Luna added. "Don't know if Draco knows that everyone knows."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well considering that I didn't know yet, chances are he doesn't," Arya remarked, feeling her cheeks go red. "Oh this is so embarrassing!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""No it's not!" the three girls cried./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya, you were absolutely spectacular during that dance war!" Cho remarked. "Harry and Seamus said they never saw anything like it and they had to admit, Draco was rather talented too and they even said you two sound perfect together! Ron was ticked when he heard them say that but he admitted that it was really cool. Now, all the boys within reasonable age are dying to dance with you!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But I have to sing!" Arya groaned. "And now everyone has their hopes high."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""And well they should!" Ginny said as she stepped in, wearing a lovely green dress that brought out her red hair. "Arya, if you were able to sing that well at the last minute with Malfoy, you will do amazing tonight!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shook her head, "but I'll be in front of the whole school and the guests!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You sang in front of Malfoy." Ginny pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"At once Arya went quiet and the four girls stopped their prepping to look at her. her cheeks had gone slightly red./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But... I don't know... I was really nervous when we started singing but then... Draco...I don't..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The four girls knew why she was stammering. she knew that Draco was practically their enemy but Ginny jumped at the opportunity. Kneeling in front of her, she took Arya's hands./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ar. Listen to me. Malfoy may not be our best friend, but if he makes you happy, we're happy. He might be a brute and all, but not everyone is bad clear through unless their you know who. Listen. None of us thought the day would come when Draco showed a good, kind side but he did the moment he met you. The more he gets to know you, the more his good side comes out and that's not only a welcome to us, but it shows that everyone is good deep down."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Right," Hermione added. "Don't feel guilty or embarrassed if you have feelings for Draco or if he makes you feel comfortable when you're performing. If that's the case, just think of him while you're performing."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya lifted her eyes and looked at Hermione and Ginny. She could talk to Luna and Cho about Draco occasionally because he knew they didn't have experience with him bullying but Ginny and Hermione were veterans of Draco's past bullying./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You sure?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"the two girls smiled and nodded. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Now let's get you dressed!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Arya emerged from the bathroom with Hermione who had gone in to help her zip up, the others gasped./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Her dress was floor length and got darker as it went up, turning black near the top with some silver. It had one strap sleeve, showing her fair skin that set off the blue perfectly. Her red hair matched the outfit perfectly and looked deep auburn. Her heels of course were hidden but kept her skirts off the ground. The pendent around her neck matched her dress (ignore the ring) and the earrings brought out the color of her eyes. Cho had done perfectly with her makeup and Hermione's hairdo for her was similar to her own put was perfect./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You look perfect!" Luna squealed, rushing over to hug her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""How do you dance in that?" Cho asked. "Didn't you say the dance with your brothers is kind of fast beat?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, "Silly, I'm going to chance into my fast dancing dress halfway through. The performance isn't till the end."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny walked over and drew the girl into a hug, "You're so beautiful Arya."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; margin-top: 0in; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Hermione went down the stairs first, knowing that Arya and Ginny felt nervous. Cho and Luna had met their dates in the hallways and had gone ahead. The two girls watched Hermione head down the stairs and join Victor Krum./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""THAT"S HER DATE?" Arya hissed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Ginny seemed just as shocked when she noticed Neville so she descended. Arya smiled as she watched her friend join her date. She looked to see that Harry had watched her come down the stairs and she smiled to herself. 'You better notice her Harry,' she thought./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Just then, Arya saw George and at once relaxed. He's a friend! They're going as friends. When had asked her, he had told her that the main reason was because he didn't really know any other girl so they had agreed to go as friends just like Neville and Ginny. Getting all her courage, Arya stepped out and descended the stairs./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She saw Harry look up at her and smile warmly. Padma smiled at her from where she stood with Harry. What Arya didn't see was a particular Slytherin who had been listening bored to Pansy squealing at him. However, the moment he caught sight of her red hair, his eyes lifted and he felt his heart stop. She was gorgeous. The blue dress not only brought out everything about her... her eyes and her hair... but also how perfect she was. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He didn't realize he was staring until his vision of the girl was blocked by the tall figure of George who stepped over to give the girl a hug. Then, Draco was pulled back by Pansy who dragged him into the hall./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You look lovely Ar," George said, smiling fondly at the girl. "are you sure you aren't one of my sisters? Maybe you were lost at birth?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya chuckled, "You look nice too George. And thank you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"George held out his arm and taking it, Arya let him lead her onto the dance floor. Before Arya knew it, George had taken her through the first five dances before Seamus came over and danced with her, then Harry, even Ron! Blaise also asked and Arya had the feeling that Draco had put him up to it./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You look very nice Gerasimov," the boy remarked, smiling Kindly at her. "I can see why Draco is practically drooling with his mouth closed. It's a miracle he hasn't swooned yet!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya chuckled, "You make him sound like a girl."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Blaise laughed, "He is when he's around you... or around you and doesnt have your attention."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya snored and Blaise spun her around, "So you're excited for the dance?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, "Kinda nervous though."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Why?" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because there's the first dance and song that I'm doing with my brothers... then there's a dance I'm doing with Austen... and then I'm going to be singing by myself.'/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Blaise's eyes widened, "Really? Whatcha singing?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled, "That's a secret wise guy."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Blaise smiled and before he could ask further, the song ended and he led her back to George. The two took a break and Arya was glad no one asked her to do the waltz for she really sucked at waltzing./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""So are you going to dance with Malfoy?" George asked, no sign of annoyance or anger in his voice./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""If he asks I'll have to," Arya replied. "I promised."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Dont worry about it little sister," Fred said, walking over with Angelina. "It'll be fine.'/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Little sister?"Angelina asked. "I thought Ginny was your sister."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Oh Arya is like a little sister to us," both boys said, wrapping an arm each around the girl./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Why is it that everyone supports me hanging out with Draco even though he is hateful to you?" Arya asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"George smiled, "Because you bring out the good in him. No one has been able to do that before so we're willing to put bad things behind us if it means Draco changing for the better... besides, you know when he's being a good person and when he's not. And he seems to make you happy."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya sighed and shook her head, "What am I going to do?There are no more dances..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""it's a shame," Fred admitted. "I wanted to see how good Malfoy could dance. Shouldn't you go change for the performance?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, Arya was off. She quickly changed into her new outfit which was a pretty cocktail dress that was a silvery blue that really matched her red hair. With low heels that had soft fuzz on the bottom so they wouldn't click on the stage. She put her hair down but with Ginny's help (Who was summoned by Austen to calm Arya's nerves), she did something to her bangs and it looked adorable./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Finally, Dumbledore distracted everyone to the other side of the room while Arya and the boys got on stage. Aiden and Axel stood to Arya's left, Austen and Asher to her right. Her silvery blue dress really brought out her hair color and the fact that the boys all wore black, she looked like a white bird in a herd of black birds. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She nodded to Filch who had asked her about lighting and with some help from Professor Mcgonagal and little help from magic, they had figured out the right lighting for the whole song. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Now, for a special treat. We will have three songs/dances performed by the Gerasimov family. Aiden and Asher are part of house Gryffindor, Axel is in Slytherin, Austen is in Hufflepuff and Arya is in Ravenclaw." Dumbledore announced./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya felt herself get nervous. Standing up there with everyone's backs to them was fine but soon they would turn to look at them! Just breathe... breathe.../span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She smiled when she saw each house cheer at the mention of their houses. Then.../span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Allow me to give to you. The Gerasimov family!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"At once, the lights went of everywhere but the stage and all eyes turned to look at the four black figures and the single silver figure on the stage... all voices hushed as Arya's voice came out gentle and soft./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"(Song: Glad you came)(I know that this song was done by all boys, but imagine the lead boy (Grant Gustin) is Arya.. I know that's weird but hang in there with me:)) (PS. this is from the film Glee. I have no claim on it:))(Start it at 0:13 and stop it at 2:44)/span/strong/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" Arya felt her whole body relax and she took a deep breath. Then, her eyes scanned the crowd and they fell on a particular Slytherin who was probably cheering the loudest, a huge grin on his handsome face and his gray eyes were sparkling. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine. They had finished Glad You Came and there had been a few minutes while Aiden kept everyone's attention while talking about how he and his brothers and sister began singing. During that time, Austen and the others went backstage and Axel and Asher quietly stole Arya and led her to the other side of the room, behind everyone./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""remember the plan?" Axel whispered, "When your part starts, you reveal yourself from behind the two of us and walk to Austen."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and hugged her brother. Over the past two year Axel had become nicer and closer to his sister. This was mostly because Axel knew of her secret crush on Draco and the fact that Draco liked her back./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Axel and Asher stood tall while Arya stood behind them./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Then... Austen started./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Arya' began singing, all eyes turned to her and several people gasped when she appeared from behind Asher and Axel. As she walked towards Austen, everyone made a path for her and she recognized several faces: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Cho... Draco. She tried not to look at him for she didn't want to blush or forget her part but she did anyway and her voice only seemed to get stronger and prettier when she did./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"(Song: Everyday from High School Musical 2)(the part where all the kids get on the stage is when Axel and Asher come up:))/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"There was a loud erupt of applause and Arya felt Aiden scoop her up and swing her around, earning a squeal from her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Ready for your solo?" he whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's eyes widened and he chuckled, "you've got this. Knock those people on their faces."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Without warning, the four boys left the stage and Arya was left there... alone. Taking a deep breath, she slightly jumped when a single light shone on her. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"For a second, as she looked at the vast crowd of faces... she almost forgot what she was going to sing... then she saw her friends all smiling at her, she saw her brothers giving her grins... and she saw Draco, his whole heart in his eyes. They were all her friends and family... she got this./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Like a soft haunting wind, Arya began to sing and everyone was sure they heard all the boys' jaws drop at her voice./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"(Song: Stand by You by Rachel Platten)/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When she finished, Arya hadn't realized she had put her own soft, gentle but meaningful dance to it. She was breathing to catch her breath and she felt so alive as the whole place erupted in cheers, whistles and clapping. She found herself smiling before she bowed and walked off the stage./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The moment she stepped off she was swept into a hug by her brothers before passed on to George and Fred who practically broke her already broken bones that her brothers had broken when they hugged her. Harry and Ron were gentler but then the girls rebroke her ribs./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You were amazing!" Hermione squealed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Where did you learn to sing like that?" Cho insisted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya just smiled when suddenly Harry grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the side while the others congratulated and complimented her brothers./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I have a message for you from Draco," harry whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya's eyes widened, "Draco Malfoy gave Harry Potter a message? What is this world coming to?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry smiled, "He's actually not that bad. I noticed him getting really ticked off with Pansy so I asked Blaise to distract her while I talked with Malfoy. I noticed you never got the chance to dance with him so I told him to meet you in the astronomy tower at 9."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""That's after curfew," Arya pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry nodded. "He really wants to see you Ar... just give him a chance."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Why are you telling me this?" Arya asked. "I mean, you two are the worst of enemies."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well actually Voldemort is my worst enemy. But besides that, he seems to make you happy and he seems happy with you... and a whole different person. I will do anything to see you happy and if he makes you happy, I will let him and I will help him."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and hugged the boy before kissing his cheek, "You're such a sentimental guy Harry. Thank you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry grinned at her and mock shooed her, "Go on!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya hurried off and Harry distracted Ron who seemed to notice Arya's absence. Arya ran as fast as her heels would allow her till she reached the astronomy tower... it was empty./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"For a second she thought she had heard harry's instructions wrong but he had told her go come... what if Draco forgot... or didn't want to come... or if he just said that to get away from Harry?/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She was starting to think he wasn't coming when she heard footsteps and turned to see the boy standing there. His hair was slightly ruffled out of perfect and when his eyes fell on her sitting on the sill of the tower, his face lit up and he smiled./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""You will never believe how startled I was when I heard that you actually communicated with Harry! What is this world coming to?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco smiled as she stood up and walked towards him. "I guess the only reason I bullied Harry was because I was jealous... jealous of all his friends... how easy it was for him to make friends."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and brushed a piece of fuzz off Draco's coat, "Well, maybe you should have turned the clocks and just asked Harry to be your friend instead of warning him about other people. There's still time. I think you actually fixed something with Harry tonight."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco nodded, "I think I might try that."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl smiled, "So... want to dance?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"A huge grin appeared on Draco's face and without even saying anything, he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her two him. Arya slipped her arms around his neck and he began to lead her in a slow dance around the room. Neither said a word... they just danced together, Draco staring deep down into her eyes while Arya kept her eyes at the collar of his shirt, trying to not blush as she felt his steady gaze./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"After what seemed like forever of dancing, Draco removed one arm from her waist and reaching up, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Arya lifted her eyes at this gesture and found that they were closer than she thought. In the moonlight, Draco's eyes looked silver... and the moon reflected in them. His pale face was slightly shadowed but she could see the soft smile on his handsome face. he looked so calm... comfortable... relaxed without the sneer or smirk he sometimes pulled./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"What Arya didn't know was that Draco's heart was beating faster than a horse's hooves. She looked practically angelic with the moon shining on her heart shaped face. He knew that if he didn't do it now when they were alone, no one to bother and Harry acting as their coverup (Draco never thought he would be so indebted to Harry as he was now), he had to./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco slowly moved his face closer to Arya's and cupping the back of her head with his hand, he gently drew her lips to his. He felt his head spin when her plush, soft lips touched his cold thin ones. He had never felt anything so perfect and if he didn't have so much restraint, he would have caught her up and kissed her hard./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya tangled her fingers in his hair, gripping to him. She felt fireworks go off in her head and she was loving it. Even though Draco's lips were cold... then were so soft and gentle and the way he held her like he was afraid she would break... it made her heart soften. This was the Draco she loved... the one who had taken her heart in first year./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When they finally parted for air, they stared into each other's eyes and both were smiling. Draco drew her head against his chest and Arya heard for the first time, how incredibly fast his heart was drumming. She smiled and looped her arms tighter around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, smiling as she felt him nuzzle his nose in her hair and stroke her hair with his hand./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They walked together back down but had to separate to go to their dorms. They said goodnight softly in the shadows and Arya hurried off, Draco watching her with the biggest smile on his face he had ever had. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"On his way to the dungeons, he ran into Potter who had gone out to check to make sure they had returned to their dorms./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Thanks... for doing that Potter," Draco said./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry smiled and extended his hand, "Glad I could help. Just want to warn you. Dont hurt her, or you'll have a whole bunch of mad Gerasimov brothers bearing down on you."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco found himself smiling and shook Harry's hand, "I'll remember."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry nodded and they parted ways. That was the first time they had ever parted on good terms and it felt good./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When he reached the dungeons, Theo and Blaise were up and were smirking./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Sooooooo?" Theo asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""How did you know?" Draco insisted in a whisper yell./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Potter told us," Blaise replied. "It got kinda suspicious when Arya and you both disappeared. Well?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco just grinned and both boys whisper cheered. Blaise pumped his arm in the air triumphantly and Theo did something weird with his hands. Draco had to laugh at his friends' reactions but honestly, he was glad they were happy for him and he couldn't be happier./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The Tournament's final challenge was coming up and Arya was excited but also worried. She was worried for Harry and she kept asking him if he was sure about it all./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Hermione and Ron seemed just as concerned and would barely let the boy go when it was time for him to join the other competitors in the ring. Arya soon found a seat with Ron, Hermione, Luna and Cho near the front. Harry and Cedric were the first into the maze and after they were gone, everyone quieted down, waiting to see what would happen./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""They probably wont be back for a while," Cho remarked. "I'm gonna go get some cocoa. Anyone else want some?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded, "I'll have some."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Cho nodded and she and Luna headed off to get some cocoa. Arya glanced across the way at the Slytherin's and she spied Draco with Blaise and Theo. His gray eyes met hers and he smirked, giving her a meaningful look and she nodded./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm gonna go say hi to Padma," Arya remarked, giving Hermione a meaningful look./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Ron made a move to join her, Hermione pulled him back down and let Arya go alone. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Arya finally got down to the lower steps where there was barely a soul, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind and she let out a sharp squeal but stopped when she saw that it was Draco./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Dont scare me like that," she whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco smirked and kissed her neck, hugging her close against his chest, "Sorry."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""What do you think will happen in there?" the girl inquired./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco turned the girl around and shrugged, "No idea. Hopefully no one will get hurt."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and played with Draco's tie, "So, Draco Malfoy does have a concerning heart."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The boy smirked and fingered one of Arya's long red curls, "Dont tell anyone that. It would ruin my reputation."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl chuckled and teasingly pulled away when Draco went to kiss her, "You know, one of these days you need to show everyone your real side, not just me."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco just smiled and realizing that the girl was purposely moving away from him to tease him, he reached over and gripped her waist, pulling her flush against him. HE smirked when the girl let out a startled gasp as he ran his fingers through her bright red hair./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""One day, but let's just be the two of us today," he whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled in response and didn't move away as Draco bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Arya slipped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Draco smiled into the kiss, causing Arya to laugh softly./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The two were brought out of their moment by the sound of a horn that signaled the end of the tournament./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""We should head back," Draco remarked. "Dont want to miss the victor's return."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded and grabbing Draco's hand, she pulled him after her back up to their seats. Just when they two came out into the room, they stopped in shock. Girls were screaming in horror, boys were going pale from shock and all the professors were rushing to the center of the ring... Arya could clearly make out Cedric lying on the ground with Harry shaking him as if trying to wake him up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Mione!" Arya yelled, rushing to the girl, "What happened?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Cedric was killed!" Mione replied. "You know who is back!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"TIME SKIP/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""ARYA!" Cho screamed./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya spun around from where she and Luna had been heading back to their dorms. The professors had ordered the students back to their dorms while they figured out what to do./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Cho," Arya cried, rushing to hug the girl, "Are you alright?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I'm fine," Cho sobbed. "But Cedric..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded and hugged the hysterical girl to her chest, "It's okay, I'm here."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Just then, Snape appeared down the hallway, leading Harry who looked a fright./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Miss Gerasimov," Snape remarked. "Please take Mr. Potter to the medical bay and see that he is taken care of. Miss Chang and Miss Lovegood, please head to your dorms."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The two girls nodded and headed off while Arya slipped an arm underneath Harry's. The boy was incredibly weak and on the verge of passing out from blood loss. Just when Arya thought she couldn't help him anymore, Draco appeared down the hallway. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco!" Arya cried, "Can you help me?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco's eyes widened at the bleeding boy that Arya was supporting. The blood from Harry's arm was all over Arya's sweater and she looked exhausted. Draco rushed over and was just about to take Harry's other arm to help her when something caught this eye./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya turned to look behind them at what Draco had seen and saw Crabb, Goyle and Pansy standing at the end of the hallway, arms crossed and watching Draco. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked over at Draco who looked like he was have a war with himself. Would he join his friends and leave Arya to help Harry by herself... or would he ignore the taunts from his friends and help Arya? /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco's grey eyes met Arya's and for a split second she thought he would help her... but then he shook his head and headed towards his friends./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Slytherin filth," Arya spat, just loud enough for Draco to hear./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"What she didn't see as Draco followed his friends was that the tall Slytherin's face was twisted into remorse and pain, tears streaming down his face. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Come on," Arya panted to Harry, ignoring the exhaustion in her legs, "We're almost there."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Finally they reached the medical bay and she laid Harry down on a bed. Ignoring her exhausted limbs, she set about cleaning his arm and bandaging it. She removed his blood stained sweater, leaving him just in his shirt and pants, his shirt sleeve rolled up as she bandaged his cleaned wound./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya," Harry whispered, "Draco didn't want to do that."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But he did it," Arya remarked, her eyebrows down in anger. "He had a decision and he chose against me. So what? I always saw it coming. He was always a Slytherin and always will be."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But Blaise and Theo are slytherins," Harry pointed out. "And they're not so bad."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""They're different," Arya huffed, "I have no idea how they turned out to be so nice when they are best friends with Draco."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry smiled, "Because they learnt how to be nice and to care from Draco."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya stopped her bandaging and lifted her face to look at Harry. Her eyes were glossy with tears and her face pale./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco is really a nice person deep down," Harry said. "Even though it may be impossible to see it, he really cares about you. The thing is, he has grown up always thinking he has to live up to the expectations of his parents and his popular friends. It will take a while before he realizes that he doesn't have to live up to any expectations to earn your love."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shook her head and finished bandaging Harry, "I don't think I'm ready to trust Draco with my love yet."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""But you love him all the same," Harry pointed out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya stopped and nodded, her back to Harry. The boy reached out and took her hand, drawing her to sit down next to him. Harry's kind green eyes smiled at her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""He'll earn your trust again, I'm sure... just never forget what you feel around him."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The hogwarts express was leaving Hogwarts and everyone was bidding farewell. Arya was saying goodbye to all her friends for she was going to go home for the summer./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Hermione walked over and gave the girl a warm hug, "See you soon," she whispered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya hugged the girl back before turning to Ron. She grinned and hugged the boy who blushed bright red at the gesture. She then walked over to Fred and George who enveloped her in a bone breaking hug. When she managed to breathe again, she turned to Luna and Cho who both gave her gentle hugs./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Please write," Arya told Cho who nodded, smiling sadly./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Finally, she turned to Harry who hugged her gently and whispered in her ear, "Remember."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya nodded as she smiled and pulled away from Harry, giving Ginny a quick hug before heading down the platform to where her brothers were waiting. Her brothers were saying goodbye to their own friends so Arya hung back, deciding to give them some privacy./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the very person she was hoping to not run into: Malfoy./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Going to leave without saying goodbye?" Draco asked, grinning./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When Arya didn't smile back and just looked down, Draco's smile faded, "Look Arya... I'm sorry about the other day I just..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""No Draco I get it," Arya remarked. "You think that you cannot be friends with everyone because you are afraid to hurt other people. The thing is, if your friends don't want you to be friends with other people, then they really don't care about you. I love it that you have friends in Crabb, Goyle and Pansy even though they hate me. I love it that you're friends with Theo and Blaise because they're awesome. But Draco, when people don't want you to be friends with other people besides them then they really don't care about your happiness. I want to see you happy and I want you to be friends with other people because I know it makes you happy and I'm happy when you're happy."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco was about to smile but Arya took a step back and shook her head, "I'm afraid that we can only be friends Draco."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"At once, the boy's already pale face went ashen white, "What... why?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because," Arya replied. "I trust you Draco. I trust you when you tell me that you have feelings for me. I trust you when you say that you'll do something...but I'm a distraction for you. You are still searching for who you are and who you want to be. I don't want to be a distraction for you during this busy time. Until you find out who you want to be, I think it's best we just remain friends."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""And when I do find out who I want to be?" Draco asked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya smiled and shook her head, "I don't know what will happen after that Draco. If you decide to be the person who allows others to dictate what he does and doesn't do, who he knows and doesn't know... then I don't know if I can be more to you... but if you decide to be the Draco I know is in there, the Draco that cares about everyone... the Draco that I know deep down you want to be, then there might be a chance for the two of us."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco just stood there, trying to not cry and trying to fight the urge to draw the girl in for a hug. Arya seemed to sense his conflict so she walked over and gently wrapping one hand around his neck, she pulled his head down to her level and kissed him gently on the lips./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"When she released him, Draco wanted dearly to hug her close but Arya took a step back and smiled sadly at him, "Goodbye Draco."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, the girl turned and headed over to her brothers who were getting onto the train. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The next year was one that Draco would not easily forget for it was probably the hardest of all the years. When Arya returned to school after the summer, she spent much more time with Luna and Cho than before. Of course, she couldnt hang out with Harry, Ron and Hermione as much because they always seemed to be in their own world. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Of course, when the DA was formed, Arya was a part of it alongside her brothers. When Umbridge found out about it and spoiled one of the DA meetings, Arya didnt seem the least bit surprised when Draco was there./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"During the whole interrogation, Arya, who was being held by Pansy none too gently, she refused to look at him. When they escaped Umbridge's cronies after Hermione and Harry left with Umbridge, Arya only looked back once at Draco who was stunned against the wall. She shook her head sadly and hurried off after Cho and Luna./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The next year, Arya didnt return to school. All the students began to inquire about her of her brothers who did return and all her brothers replied, saying that Arya had been instructed to remain home by Dumbledore, not only for her safety as the last faerie, but also because of another reason that no one was alerted to. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry began to worry about Arya especially when she didnt reply to any of his friends' letters. He also began to worry about Draco who was taking a turn for the worse and seemed more than lost with Arya gone. He had been lost the year before after their breakup, but with her not even at school, it was like Draco was losing all reason to live./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Finally, he decided it was time he wrote Arya himself and told her everything that was happening. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Dear Arya,/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"I know I wrote not long ago but I thought I should write again and bring justice to my past letters. We haven't told you because we weren't sure you would want to know. I don't know if you really want to hear anything about Malfoy but you need to hear this. Not for your own sake but for his because I'm worried about him. I never thought the day would come when I was worried about Malfoy but I am really worried. When you didnt return to school, I literally thought he was going to lose it. Something worse happened... I'm afraid the Dark Lord has taken him and not of his own free will. I am afraid that Malfoy is a Death Eater but from what I have seen of Draco's behavior 24/7 and the few times I have followed him... he didnt choose this and it was possibly forced upon him. He never eats anymore and looks ready to pass out during classes. He disappears for hours on end to the Room of Requirement, obviously doing some sort of assignment he was given but he always comes back crying. /span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"I have spoke to Blaise and Theo about it and they're just as worried as I am. Malfoy never sleeps in his room anymore but sleeps on the couch and he actually never gets any rest. Blaise says he stays up past midnight writing letters but he never finishes them. Theo promised to get a hold of some of the letters and find out what is troubling Malfoy. He is going to owl you soon with the results. /span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Besides that, Arya, we're all worried about you. None of the professors will tell us why you aren't returning to school and your brothers have been sworn to secrecy apparently because all they're saying is that its for your own safety. Arya, what is going on? What is happening? Please write back. We're all worried about you because you never reply. Please Arya./span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Sincerely, Harry P/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Just then, another owl flew through the door and dropped a small envelope on her lap. Tearing it open, she saw that it was from Theo./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Hello Arya,/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"I was able to sneak these snippets out of Draco's letters and I thought you might want to read them. Sincerely, Theo/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked down at the three sheets of paper and realized that they had been written by Draco for she recognized his sprawled but neat handwriting./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Dear Arya,/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"I know that it is too soon to ask for your forgiveness but please believe me when I say that I regretted all the horrible things I have done to you. You deserve better than me and I know I'm the last person who deserves you but I cannot help it.../span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Dear Arya, /span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"I don't know how to tell you this but my father forced me to become a death eater. I now have an assignment from the dark lord and if I don't do it, he'll kill my parents. I might not love my father the way I love my mother but he is my father. I don't want to see him hurt but I also know that I cannot do what the dark lord has asked of me. If I don't see you again, I just want you to know that I love you and I always have and I hope that you find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me even though I don't deserve it.../span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Dear Arya,/span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"emspan style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"I cannot seem to find the right words to say without sounding like a perfect jerk. You probably already know from Potter that I am a death eater and I have an assignment from the dark lord. I'm scared Arya and I hate to admit it but I am horribly afraid. The only thing that helps me sleep at night is knowing that somewhere else you are safe and happier than you were when you were with me.../span/em/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya felt herself choking on her own tears. Draco had written numerous letters to her but never finished them and from the look of it, he had rolled them up into balls and probably threw them into the waste basket./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya!" Mrs. Gerasimov called from downstairs, "Do you want some orange juice?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya looked up from where she was sitting in the living room. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Sure mom..."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"She was just about to finish her reply when there was a loud bang and Arya felt her mind whiz. She felt a particular presence and she glared. Reaching into her pocket she drew out her wand and got up from the couch./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Mom! Get the kids into the bomb shelter!" she yelled./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Mrs. Gerasimov obeyed immediately, shuffling Arya's little brothers down the stairs into the protected basement. Arya gripped her wand tightly in one hand and approached the front door./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Just as she was about to open the door, her mother returned alone and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Arya... please don't."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shook her head, "I have no choice mom. I thought that hiding here would protect everyone at Hogwarts but he just keeps finding me. I'll endanger more people the longer I try to hide. I have to let him take me."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Mrs. Gerasimov was about to object but Arya hugged her and quickly cast a charm that froze her mother to that spot at least long enough for Arya to keep her safe./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Tell everyone I'm sorry. Please tell dad and the boys when they get back that I'm sorry."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, she opened the door and closed it behind her. Arya looked up into the evil eyes of Bellatrix who smirked at her./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Tired of running Gerasimov?" she taunted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya shrugged as she spied the figures of several more death eaters approach the house. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you," a man said, stepping forward./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya felt her heart stop and she glared at the tall man: Lucius Malfoy. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""It's pathetic the way my son developed an attachment to you," the man remarked. "You're just a weak, good for nothing witch who doesn't know the first thing about right or wrong."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Arya rolled her eyes, "Says the man who practically beat his son to become a death eater against his will and since his very early childhood, has pressed him to live up to expectations that will only result in his son's unhappiness."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The girl didnt even blink when Lucius brought the back of his hand across her cheek, cutting the skin of her cheekbone and leaving a bleeding scratch./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Take her," Lucius ordered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Bellatrix smirked and quickly cast a spell on the girl, knocking her out cold. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"raco was worried. Ballatrix had just brought Harry before him for verification. Draco remembered all the times that Arya had asked him to be nice to Harry... all the times that Harry helped Draco when it came to getting close to Arya. How he wished he knew where Arya was and if she was alright./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Well?" his aunt insisted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I cannot be sure," Draco replied, looking away from harry who looked ready to pass out./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Listen," his father hissed. "If we were the ones to hand Potter over to the dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. Everything will be as it was. do you understand?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Another death eater stood up, "now we wont be forgetting who actually caught him I hope mr. Malfoy."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Lucius glared, "You dare to talk to me like that in my own house!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Lucius," Draco's mother warned, trying to keep her husband calm. She pulled her husband away from Draco who approached his aunt and Harry./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Dont be shy sweetie," Ballatrix cooed, "Now, if this isnt who I think it is Draco, he'll kill us all. we need to be absolutely sure."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""There's something wrong with his face," Draco remarked./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry lifted his head and mouthed something to Draco to the point where he didnt hear what his aunt had just said. Draco tried to decipher what Harry was mouthing and then it dawned on him: Arya is in trouble./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco was completely distracted till he realized that Harry and Ron were ushered down to the dungeons while Bellatrix interrogated Hermione. Draco slumped in a nearby chair, his mind spinning. Arya... where was she? Was she alright?/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Suddenly, Harry and Ron reappeared, Harry back to his normal self. Draco saw his aunt go and grab Hermione, putting a blade to her neck. She ordered Draco to go and get their wands. He obeyed but just as his father was about to summon the dark lord, there was a loud creaking above them and Dobby sent the chandelier falling down on top of his aunt. Bellatrix released Hermione while backing up./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"While his aunt began to yell at Dobby in a fury, Draco saw his father leave to who knows where. Just when Draco was sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione might escape, there was a loud shout./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Drop your wands or she dies!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"All eyes turned and Draco felt his heart stop. His father had returned and had Arya in his arms, one arm wrapping around the girl's chest, squeezing the air out of her. Arya's head was lulled to the side in an unconscious state and there was a horrible gash on her head, a scratch on her cheek and her left sleeve was torn where a long gash was, still dripping blood. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Arya!" Hermione, Ron, Luna and Harry all cried at the same time./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco's eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop to his feet... how had he been so blind? how had he not known the girl he loved was in his own house, as a prisoner?/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Drop your wands," Lucius ordered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Harry, Ron and Hermione obeyed. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco," Lucius said next, "It's time for you to choose./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Lucius!" Narcissa snapped. "Dont even think about it!"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Lucius shook his head, "He has to if he wants to be looked upon with pride."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco had no idea what his father was talking about but his questions were soon answered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Kill the girl," Lucius ordered./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco's whole world came tumbling down. He had to kill the girl he loved! The best thing that had ever happened to him! He hadn't seen the girl in almost two years and his love for her had never wained, if anything it had gotten stronger./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"The boy slowly approached his father and Arya. He looked down at the girl who was still unconscious before him. He slowly reached for his wand. There were a million things he could do... he could heal her without his father knowing... he could wake her up... but none of them would save her from his father's wrath./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco looked over at his mother who looked like she was ready to cry./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco you don't have to do this dear," she said softly./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Shut up," Lucius snapped./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Draco," Narcissa whispered, "The dark lord wont have to know if you don't."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Why shouldn't he do it?" Bellatrix insisted./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Because he loves her," Narcissa replied. "can't you see that? Are you two seriously that blind?"/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Bellatrix scoffed, "he would have found someone of his own to love if he knew better."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Draco still had his grey eyes on Arya's unmoving body. He remembered all of it... the first time he saw her... the first time he realized he loved her... when he helped her carry her books to class...when they first kissed... when she told him that she couldn't love him until he found out who he wanted to be. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He loved Arya and that's all he needed to know. He wasn't going to choose a path that would end in his unhappiness and her probable dead. He couldn't do that to her. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""I can't," Draco whispered, "I can't kill her."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"He heard a relieved sigh behind him and knew it had probably come from Hermione or Luna./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Fine," Lucius hissed, "Then I will."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Just when Draco prepared himself to block his father's death blow on Arya, something sounded behind him and he turned around to see none other than the Gerasimov brothers: Aiden, Austen, Asher, Axel and Aaron./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"Axel and Aaron soon got Bellatrix and Narcissa disarmed and Asher blocked the blow that Lucius had been about to lay on his sister. Aiden rushed forward and caught his unconscious sister while Austen laid a hard punch on Lucius, knocking him down./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;""Harry! Ron! Now!" Aiden yelled, picking his sister up bridal style./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"They were just about to disappear when Austen turned and looked at Draco, smiling, "We'll take care of her."/span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"With that, they were all gone...and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;" /span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"His brothers immediately returned Arya home where she was quickly healed by her own means within three days./span/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 21.6pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; color: #222222;"By then, her brothers had left to help defend Hogwarts which had been taken over by Snape. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p 


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"TIME SKIP TO FINAL BATTLE/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"No one knew where Harry was. They hadn't seen him for hours and they were getting worried. They all crawled out of Hogwarts to stand in the courtyard, only to see that Voldemort and his death eaters were approaching. Hagrid was being held prisoner but it looked like he was carrying a body with him./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Who is that that Hagrid is carrying?" Ginny asked, worry lacing her voice./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Harry Potter! IS DEAD!" Voldemort yelled./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ginny let out a scream of pain but she was stopped, comforting arms wrapping around her to hold her back./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Silence!" Voldemort yelled. "Stupid girl! Harry Potter is dead. Now, you will place your trust in me."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hermione felt herself shaking from head to foot. First, Arya had been wounded and left at home with her parents. Who knows if she was alright... and now... Harry was dead!/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Now, it is time to declare your loyalties," Voldemort announced./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Draco," Lucius called./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco hesitated. He couldn't side with his father. He couldn't. Even though his mother was over there he knew it was wrong. He was about to defy his parents by shaking his head but something in his mind told him to obey his father... it was like a small voice in his heart told him to. The reasons why he didn't know but he couldn't deny that voice that seemed to have all the right answers./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco headed over and stood between his parents, standing closer to his mother as if not wanting to even be near his father. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Suddenly, Neville stepped forward, limping badly./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""And who might you be?" Voldemort inquired./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Neville Longbottom," the boy replied./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The death eaters began to laugh but the kids and professors all glowered. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It doesn't matter that Harry's gone," Neville began./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Stand down Neville!" Seamus whispered./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""People die every day," Neville objected, "Friends, family. Yeah we still lost harry tonight. He's still here with us... in here."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"with that he touched his heart, making almost everyone tear up./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""So's Fred, Remus, Tonks... .they didnt die in vain. But YOU WILL! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"With that, Neville drew the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and suddenly, Harry's body leapt out of Hagrid's arms and to the ground. Harry stood tall but he was unarmed./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Voldemort turned on him and all the death eaters began to shoot curses at him... but none of them made it even near him... a huge white light seemed to appear out of nowhere and surround Harry like a giant shield!/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Everyone stopped shooting curses and the light faded, leaving Harry smirking knowingly. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What is this witch craft?" Voldemort hissed./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Suddenly, a voice that sounded like the softest bird song sounded and all eyes turned to the source of the voice. "It's no witch craft."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""ARYA!" Luna and Cho both cried in unison, their eyes widening in joy at the sight of the girl./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled. She looked just as bad as most of the students. She was wearing a black t-shirt but the shoulder was ripped. Her pants had rips on the knees and her knees were bleeding. the cut on her cheek and forehead were healed but the red mark was still there./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Voldemort glowered which only made Arya smile more. "YOU! You are supposed to be dead!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya snorted as she approached the dark lord, no fear in her eyes, "Yeah, you tried your hardest to see to that. Obviously it wasn't enough. You sent every last death eater alive to hunt me down. You almost killed my parents and my brother when you attacked my house! You don't want to know what hell I had to go through to get here."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Voldemort glared and looked over at Lucius and Bellatrix who were glowering. He had sent them to ensure that the girl didnt arrive but obviously their attempts hadn't stopped her enough. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What do you want?" Lucius hissed through gritted teeth./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya completely walked past Voldemort, as if he wasn't capable of killing her. She approached Lucius and looked up into his eyes and smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""To get an answer," she hissed back./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"With that, she turned from Lucius and looked over at Draco. Narcissa still had an arm around her son's shoulders but she had released him when she had seen Arya. The woman was smiling at the girl fondly and Arya smiled back./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Her eyes met Draco's and she slowly approached. Draco was staring at her, too shocked at her presence to even speak./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hello Draco," she whispered. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Stay away from him!" Lucius ordered, shooting the crutatius curse at her but for some reason, it seemed to bounce off the girl./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"All eyes widened and mouths dropped open when Arya didnt even move when the curse bounced off of her. She lifted one hand and Lucius's wand shot from his hand into hers. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I've stayed away from him for far to long," Arya whispered, her eyes never wavering from Draco's, "So you might as well deal with it."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco's eyes widened at this statement. Arya smiled softly at him and reached over, gripping his hand in hers. He was still too stunned to grip her hand back but her warm fingers sent a warm feeling up his cold body./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Draco... if there was ever a time in your life that you loved me... that you loved anyone unconditionally... please tell me."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Voldemort let out a loud chortle and Arya turned to glare at him./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""He will never love you minx," the dark lord taunted. "Might as well give up."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smirked and strode over to the dark lord. Voldemort seemed just as shocked by this as everyone else for he raised his wand and shot the killing curse at her. A white light surrounded the girl and completely repelled the killing curse. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Voldemort's eyes widened and he glared, "What is this enchantment?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled, "No enchantment. It's actually not me that is doing that."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What are you talking about?" Voldemort hissed./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's Draco," Arya replied./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco's eyes widened and all eyes turned to look at him./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I was never able to complete the protection spell because I was missing one thing," Arya explained. "Love. I was missing the one person who would be able to fulfill love in my life... and that was Draco."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Narcissa found herself smiling so wide that Lucius glared at her but she ignored him. She looked at her son to see that Draco was trying hard not to grin but a smile had appeared on his face at those words./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Really?" Voldemort taunted. "And what makes you so sure?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya just smiled and just when Voldemort was about to strike Harry with the killing curse, Draco sprinted out from beside his parents and threw a wand in Harry's direction./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""POTTER!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Harry caught it and sent a spell at Nagini. The war had begun/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""ARYA!" Luna cried./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya turned and looked at the girl who was about to follow the rest of the kids back into hogwarts./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya sprinted over and grabbing Luna and Cho's hands, she pulled them back into Hogwarts as professor Mcgonagal began to make protection spells around them./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Arya!" Hermione and Ron cried, rushing over to hug her. "Where did you come from?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""From within the belly of a beast," Arya replied. "literally! I don't know what is worse, going head to head with two death eaters or trying to get out of the obstacles they place in front of you!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Arya!" Harry's voice cried./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The three spun around to see Harry rushing towards them./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""harry!" Hermione and Ron cried, both hugging him./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You two need to take the hucrux in the goblet and destroy it," Harry replied. "Get a fang from the chamber of secrets and stab it."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What about you?" Ron insisted./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'll deal with Voldemort."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""But Nagini is another hucrux," Hermione pointed out. "What about him?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Harry turned his eyes on Arya who smiled, "Leave it to me. I'll find Neville."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Harry nodded and rushed back up tot he courtyard to find Voldemort while Ron and Hermione sprinted down the stairs towards the chamber. Arya gave Luna and Cho a hug each before sprinting down a corridor in search of Neville who had the only thing that could kill Nagini./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Arya!" a voice called out./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The girl spun around only to see Draco Malfoy running towards her with his mother hot on his heels./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""DRACO!" Arya cried, rushing to meet him halfway/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco was in short, surprised that she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest but he didn't care and he hugged her back with the same urgency./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Are you alright?" Draco asked, pushing away to hold her face in his hands. He ran his fingers over the red marks on her face that were left over from her injuries, ran his hands down her bare arms, making sure nothing was broken./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm fine," Arya assured him./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya looked over Draco's shoulder at Narcissa who was smiling at the exchange between the two young people. Arya walked away from Draco and approached the woman./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Narcissa approached the girl and hugged her, much to Arya's surprise but joy./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Thank you for everything you have done for my son," the woman whispered. "I have never seen him as happy as he is when he is around you."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled as they parted and Nacrissa's face changed to a scowl, "And I apologize for what my husband did to you."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya shook her head, "What's in the past is in the past."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What do you need help with Arya?" Draco asked./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya turned to him, "I need to find Neville because he has the sword of Gryffindor and it's the only thing that will kill Nagini."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco nodded, "I'll find Longbottom. You stay here."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No I'm coming with you," Arya objected./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco shook his head, "You don't know how dangerous Nagini is. Stay here with my mother."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No," Arya said defiantly, crossing her arms, "Try to stop me."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Arya," Draco warned but he melted by the look that Arya gave him with her big blue eyes. Finally he sighed, "Fine."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled and rushed after Narcissa who was chuckling at the exchange between her son and the girl. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The two soon found Neville who had been on a search for Ron and Hermione./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""But where is Nagini?" Neville asked./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""He could be anywhere," Draco pointed out, warily looking around, "We have to be careful. Voldemort used Nagini to kill Snape."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""WHAT!?" Arya cried, her eyes filling with tears. Even though Snape wasn't the nicest professor, he had been kind to her./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco nodded and hung his head, "It's my fault."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No it's not Draco," Neville objected. "You refused to kill Dumbledore so Snape did it. If he hadn't, you would have been killed. He was doing it to protect you. Harry told me that he saw in Dumbledore's mirror that Dumbledore had asked him to kill him so that you didn't have to."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""But why?" Draco insisted, tears coming to his eyes./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya reached over and took Draco's shaking hands in hers, rubbing them gently, "Because. If you had killed Dumbledore, Voldemort would have killed you to get into possession of the elder wand. Snape knew this so he killed Dumbeldore so you wouldn't suffer that fate."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco bowed his head and shook it but Arya reached up and pushed his chin up to look at her, "He did it to save your life. Use it well if you wish to repay him for his deed."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco nodded but the two were drawn apart by Neville./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""GUYS!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The two spun around just in time to see Nagini coming towards them. Draco drew out his mother's wand which she had given him and Arya drew out her own. Neville gripped the sword tighter as the snake approached them./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Neville," Arya said. "I'm going to protect you with the protection spell. While I do that, get closer and kill him."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Neville nodded and at once, he was surrounded by a white light./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Neville ran towards Nagini and drove the sword into the creature. However, when he stood up, he realized that the snake wasn't before him...He spun around and saw Draco's face had gone ashen white... and Arya was in his arms... a huge wound on her left arm... and Nagini was slinking away. Neville had missed and the snake had bitten Arya!/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Arya!" both boys cried./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The girl fell limp in Draco's arms and he picked her up bridal style, "Go get that snake Longbottom," Draco instructed. "I am getting her out of here."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Neville nodded and rushed off. Draco picked the girl up and began hurrying back to where he had left his mom. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Stay with me Arya," Draco whispered, shooting a spell at a death eater who crumbled after the spell struck him in the face. "Stay with me."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya looked up at Draco's worried face and smiled, laying her head against his chest and letting her eyes fall closed... she was so tired./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"When Arya came to, she found herself in the medical bay of Hogwarts. it wasn't as clean and bright as it used to be and things were knocked over all over the place but she recognized it./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"She saw the familiar figures of Luna and Cho sitting by her bedside. As she moaned and began to open her eyes, Cho jumped up and ran to get the others while Luna gripped her hand./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You're awake!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""How long was I out?" Arya whispered./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Three days," Luna replied. "We were worried!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What happened?" the girl whispered. "Voldemort..."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Voldemort is gone and dead," Luna assured her, "Harry killed him. Neville killed Nagini and Ron and Hermione destroyed the other hucrux."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Suddenly, Arya's bedside was crowded as all her friends rushed to her side. Harry was there first and grabbed her other hand./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""how are you feeling?" he asked./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sore," the girl admitted. "I feel like I slept on rocks for a week."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Harry chuckled, "You took a nasty bite to the shoulder. Luckily it was only enough to knock you out for a few days."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled and looked around at Hermione, Ron, Cho, the Patil twins, Professor Mcgonagal, Seamus, Neville, her brothers and George./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Fred..." the girl said, sitting straight up. "He didn't make it did he?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Harry shook his head and the girl felt tears spring to her eyes. George sat down and pulled the girl in for a hug, "He'll always be with us little sis."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled and nodded, wiping her tears. She looked around again and her eyebrows went down./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where..."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We sent Draco to bed," Blaise said, appearing from behind Ron, "He wouldn't leave your side and practically starved himself and deprived himself of sleep for three days. We finally dragged him to bed last night and he crashed."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya nodded and slowly began to sit up./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where do you think you're going?" Aiden insisted, blocking her exit./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I just need some fresh air," Arya replied, hugging her brother. "I don't want to be an invalid."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Why is it that the healers are always the worst patients?" Austen insisted as his sister wandered off./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Let her be," Mcgonagal remarked. "She needs a break. Though we should alert Mr. Malfoy to her awakening. he would want to know."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Blaise and Theo nodded, "We've got it covered."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"About an hour later Arya wandered up to the astronomy tower and looked out the window. This place had seen so much... it had seen her first kiss with Draco... where she realized the extent of her feelings... where Dumbledore had died... Snape had saved Draco... it had seen so much./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Rest in peace Fred," Arya whispered, "And Remus...Tonks... all of you who died defending the wizarding world. I'll miss you."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"She sat down on the edge of the tower and rested her sore legs. A few minutes later she was snapped out of her daze by the sound of footsteps beating fast as they bolted up the stairs. For a second she thought it was Harry or Hermione coming to tell her something had happened... so she jumped up only to be met by the best sight./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco stumbled up the stairs, his hair ruffled from sleep, only wearing his white shirt, shoes and pants for he hadn't found putting a coat on important especially when Theo and Blaise woke him up with great news. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"He had practically flown out of the common room and ran around the whole school till Padma told him that Arya was in the tower. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco stopped short, staring at the girl who stood on the other side of the tower. She looked completely different. Even though there was the red mark on her forehead and cheek from her wounds and her shoulder was bound in a bandage, she looked incredibly refreshed. Her cheeks had color and she was clean, wearing the Ravenclaw sweater and a pair of jeans./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Draco..." she breathed./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco didn't say a word but bolted across the tower and snatching the girl up urgently, he crashed his lips to hers. Arya felt all the air drawn out of her by Draco's urgent and passionate kiss but she didn't care. She ran her fingers through his hair, standing on tippy toes to get closer to him. Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against him so that her feet were barely touching the ground. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"After he finished kissing her long and thoroughly, Draco buried his face in her neck and breathed in her sweet scent of fir trees and vanilla. Arya pressed her nose against his neck and smiled when she felt him plant a kiss on her shoulder./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I love you," Draco whispered, surprising Arya./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"When Arya didn't reply, Draco backed up and looked at her, sudden fear in his eyes. However it quickly disappeared when he saw the bright smile on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sh," Draco whispered, wiping the tears away gently with his thumb, "What's wrong?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya shook her head, "You don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The smile on Draco's face widened to a grin and he gently kissed her forehead, pulling her head to his chest and kissing her hair, "You don't know how long I have wanted to say it to you."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya's arms wrapped around his back and held him close as Draco stroked her hair. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I told you almost three years ago that I couldn't be more to you until you found out who you want to be..." Arya whispered./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco pushed away from her and held her face in his hands, smiling softly at her, "And I decided that the person I want to be is the person who makes you happiest. I like myself better when I'm with you."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled widely and kissed him, not caring that both of them could taste her tears that were pouring down her face, "I love you Draco Malfoy," she whispered against his lips./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco smiled against the kiss and kissed her again, "I love you more Arya Gerasimov."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Keep up Jackson!" the eldest Malfoy called back to her brother./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled as she watched her sixteen year old daughter, Olivia, practically dragging fourteen year old Juliana and fifteen year old Jackson down the platform towards the Hogwarts train. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It was Olivia's sixth year at Hogwarts and she was dying to get back. it wasn't that Olivia didn't like being home but it was the twins: Johanna and Gianna's first year and Olivia was dying to show her two sisters around Hogwarts. Also, Olivia had been dubbed house boy of Gryffindor./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Just like Arya's family, almost every house at hogwarts had one of the Malfoy children. Olivia was in Gryffindor while Juliana was in Hufflepuff, Jackson in Ravenclaw and Holly in Slytherin. Almost everyone had been surprised when sweet, gentle Holly had been placed in Slytherin but yet again, that house had changed especially after Snape's sacrifice in the war against Voldemort and also the fact that Blaise was the head professor of Slytherin now and it was actually a quite agreeable house/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Mommy," five year old Allie called to Arya, "Can I sit in Jackson's buggy?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya smiled and nodding, she lifted her second youngest child up and sat her in her eldest son's buggy. seven year old Hailey and eight year old Benedict were sitting Gianna and Johanna's buggies, cooing at the twins' owls./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where's father?" Juliana inquired, "We'll be boarding soon."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm here," Draco said, startling his whole family at his surprise arrival./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco laughed at their shock and scooped little Iris up as she ran to wrap her arms around his leg. He kissed the girl on the head and placed her on his shoulders while wrapping an arm around his wife./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"They herded their family of ten towards the train when suddenly Jackson and Juliana screeched with joy./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""ROSE!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""HUGO!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ron and Hermione's two children turned and squealed in delight as the two Malfoy children rushed over and drew them in for bone breaking hugs./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We were worried you wouldn't get here win time!" Hugo remarked./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Well with the twins both going to hogwarts this year we got slowed down a bit," Jackson explained./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where is James, Lilly and Albus?" Rose inquired./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""They'll be along shortly," Jackson replied, winking at the girl./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Rose turned a bright shade of pink at the gesture and chuckled softly. It was a well known fact amongst the Malfoy, Potter and Weasley families that Jackson Malfoy had a serious liking for young Rose Weasley and it seemed she returned it./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hugo and Juliana looked at each other exasperated and chuckled./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""J!" a familiar voice cried, "Juliana!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hey Auntie Mione," the two kids greeted, being drawn into hugs by Mrs. Weasley./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hermione smiled. The children had called her Auntie Mione since they were born and she honestly didn't mind in the slightest./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Auntie!" Hailey squealed, rushing into Hermione's arms./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hay baby girL!" Hermione greeted. "You've gotten big!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where is my favorite little man?" Ron inquired./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Benedict pounced on Ron in an instant and Ron chuckled, holding the boy over his shoulder./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hello Arya," Hermione greeted, rushing over to hug Arya. /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"She gave Draco a smile which he returned genuinely./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hey Malfoy," Ron greeted Draco, "You know it's weird how you used to tease me about being part of a huge family... well looks like fate turned around."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco looked around at his large family and smirked, "I suppose it has."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ron chuckled and shook the man's hand before they all turned to see the potter family heading their way./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"At once the kids all scurried off to greet the three potter children while Harry and Ginny walked over and hugged Ron and Hermione. Ginny hugged Arya and Draco while Harry gave Arya a hug and shook Draco's hand./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's been so long!" Ginny remarked. "How was your summer?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Busy to say the least," Arya replied. "It's harder than you think when you have to visit seven brothers."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco chuckled, "I think by the time we visited Anthony, the kids were starting to forget which uncles they had visited and which ones they hadn't."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Ron laughed right out loud, "How are the boys anyway?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh they're great," Arya replied. "Aiden and Austen both just had their fifth kids. Asher still wont settle down even though Axel and Aaron are getting on his case about being single still. Axel just had his second child and Aaron is ahead on his third. Alex just had his first and Anthony got married about a month ago."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Geez... wait which one is having their first?" Ron teased, earning a slap in the back of the head from Hermione./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Just kidding."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What about you two?" Ginny inquired, "Arya is it just me or do you look different?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya looked from Ginny, to Harry to Hermione to Ron, then up at Draco who was smiling at her. Finally she turned and smiled./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm pregnant again."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""WHAT!?" Ron hollered, making Hermione jump./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ron!" Hermione chastised, clapping him on the back of the head again./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""OH MY GOSH!" Ginny squealed, hugging Arya, "That is so amazing! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""IT's a girl," Arya replied/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yet another girl huh Draco?" Harry asked, smirking at his old enemy./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Draco grinned and nodded, "Yeah, surprisingly Jackson and Benedict didn't rebel. I suppose they like having only sisters because they get my full attention when it's just us boys."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Hermione chuckled, "That is so amazing! Have you thought of names?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The two nodded but Arya seemed to zone out. Draco wrapped his arm around her and she smiled at him gratefully./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ashanya Fredricka."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ashanya after your sister," harry deciphered. "Fredrick after Fred..."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Arya nodded and at once, Ginny and Ron felt tears appear to their eyes but they wiped them away./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""MOM!" Olivia cried, "We have to go!"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"There was a lot of chattering, hugs, kisses and tears as the children were all bustled onto the train. Draco had to grab Benedict and Hailey before they tried to sneak on the train. They reminded him so much of Fred and George it was almost not funny./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Allie hugged Draco by the leg and Arya picked up Iris./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Mommy..." Iris whispered. "If the war was so terrible, how did it become so happy and peaceful?"/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"All eyes turned to Arya to see what her reply would be. Arya looked down at her daughter, then at her other children. She stole a glance at Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron... then she looked up at Draco who was smiling down at her, his son on his back and his two daughters in his arms./p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Love honey," she whispered, hugging Iris. "Love fixed it all."/p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /p  
p style="margin-right: 0in; margin-left: 0in; font-size: medium; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"THE END!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /p 


End file.
